And then what happened?
by Florence87
Summary: How can people think that the girl who opened the chamber of secrets is innocent? GD. Just read it!
1. Default Chapter

In the dark corner of Diagon alley, he waited. As he was   
  
scolded by his master repeatedly for the last month about being   
  
unfaithful, he was determined to find the heir of Slytherin, and with  
  
the help of the diary, the heir and Tom Riddle could open the Chamber  
  
and release the horror with in once more.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood against the stone wall watching as witches  
  
and wizards Floo'd in to pick up their school supplies and get a   
  
chance to see that impostor Lockhart. Voldemort knew that the heir   
  
would be beginning at Hogwarts this year. How he knew was obvious.   
  
Voldemort was gaining power, not because of that idiot Quirrel, but   
  
because the heir was gaining power and therefore he must be a first   
  
year.  
  
Many young children had already come through the passage, but   
  
all had the disgusting look of innocence, no special features in   
  
anyway. Then the Weasleys came through. Their red hair and ratty   
  
clothes made him want to hurl. No point in searching them because   
  
they were all passed their first year, and sorted into Griffindor.   
  
But there was a female among them who wasn't really classified as a   
  
red head, she had more brown than red, there was also some sort of   
  
glow to her. Her hair was being fussed about by her mother. The girls   
  
back was facing him. When her mother pulled her hair off the back of   
  
her neck, Lucius saw an array of freckles that drew an uncanny   
  
resemblance to a snake with a crown on its head. The girl pulled the   
  
hair tie out of her hair and frowned at her mother. Who then grabbed   
  
her hand and dragged her off towards the bank.   
  
The girl had pulled her hand away, and watched her mother   
  
continue walking. She then turned around and faced Lucius. Shock rang   
  
through him. How did the girl know that he was there? She was a good   
  
fifteen feet away from him, just standing there staring at him. He   
  
didn't know what to do, this girl couldn't possibly be the heir, she   
  
was a Weasley. Miraculously, as if she had heard his thoughts, her eyes  
  
narrowed and anger was fully expressed in her features. This was her?  
  
This was the heir of Slytherin? She smirked at him. Then hands were   
  
placed on her shoulders. And, she turned around to face her mother and  
  
be pulled away towards the bank again.  
  
Lucius kept his eyes on her until she was swallowed up by the   
  
crowd, and he could see her no more. He slid his back down the wall   
  
until he was sitting on the floor. His mind was full of questions. A   
  
Weasley! A Weasley? No one would ever suspect her! Finally he relaxed   
  
and decided to wait in the bookstore where she would definitely show   
  
up again, then he could slip it into her bag as she exited. Standing   
  
up, he allowed one more question to wander through his head. 'I wonder  
  
if Draco will like her?'  
  
Four years and eleven months later  
  
"Tom you realize that in real life, your old enough to be my   
  
grandfather right?" Ginny said, as she was lying in bed with the   
  
sheets covering most of her. Tom was lying parallel to her on his   
  
side. His finger was tracing down her arm and back up again. He was   
  
only in his boxers, which were, of course, green. His chest could use   
  
some body building, and he had scars across his back, from what? Ginny   
  
was never told. He was packing some fat, but not much. He could use a   
  
shave underneath his chin. And his legs looked kind of oddly shaped,   
  
but all in all he wasn't that bad looking.  
  
"You do realize, Ginny dear, that I would much rather be your   
  
daddy, than your grandfather?" He replied smugly. He gained the   
  
reaction he was looking for. Ginny was laughing . When she laughed   
  
all of her features lit up. Her eyes twinkled her dimples were exposed  
  
as well as you pearly whites, and her chest was rising, causing her   
  
breasts to look larger than they actually were. All this causing Tom   
  
to get rather hard.  
  
He covered her mouth with his. Her lips were always so full and  
  
red, and inviting. She wrapped her hands around her back, her fingers   
  
tracing his scars. He grabbed the sheets that covered her naked body   
  
and pulled them over himself as well. Lying directly on top of her,   
  
one of his hands held him up somewhat, as to not crush her. His other   
  
hand was massaging her breast.  
  
Ginny was all to familiar with this sensation, but it always   
  
caused a considerate amount of moaning to escape her mouth. Their   
  
tongues were battling in between their lips. Ginny wanted more.   
  
Trailing her hands down to the hem of his boxers she tugged them   
  
lightly. Playing with the fold. Tom released her mouth, she whimpered   
  
in protest. Tom smirked and slid himself down to kiss her entire body.   
  
First the neck, nibbling and licking it in circles on her sensitive   
  
spots. She grabbed his hair, and pushed her head hard onto the pillow   
  
to give him better access. In the process she ached her back, thrusting  
  
her chest into his. He slid himself down more kissing her collar bone,   
  
then her perfect bosom. His hands had felt their way down her curved   
  
form to rest at her hips.   
  
He sucked on her nipple and flicked them with his tongue. Ginny  
  
was on the verge at this point and had her nails digging into his   
  
shoulders. She was crying in ecstasy and begging for more. She had   
  
crooked up one of her legs. Tom now slinked one of his hands underneath  
  
her and the other was slowly rising up on the inside of her thigh. She   
  
couldn't take it anymore and tried pulling him up. He caught on and   
  
raised himself up to capture her mouth once more. She tugged down his   
  
boxers, and let her hand slide up and down his member. He groaned and   
  
pulled her hand away so that he could slip it into her. As he went to   
  
give her the first thrust, she heard birds singing, and Tom slowly   
  
disappeared. The candle lit room the two of them had been in turned   
  
black, as had the bed. Then Ginny couldn't see anything. She could just  
  
hear birds.  
  
Realizing that her eyes were closed, she opened them to see   
  
that she was in her room at the Burrow. The birds were still singing.   
  
She threw back the blankets and walked on the cold floor to the window.  
  
Picking up one of the pebbles that she leaves on the ledge, she pushed   
  
the window open, sticking her head out she searched for the little   
  
nuisance that had interrupted her slumber. The trees were thick, and   
  
bright green, so the blue bird stood out slightly. Holding the pebble   
  
hard in her hand, she chucked it with all her might aiming at the   
  
unsuspecting prey. The stone hit the bird dead on and Ginny watched as   
  
it fell to the ground. Upon reaching it the gnomes came out and carried  
  
the carcass to their hole in the ground called a home.   
  
Ginny felt nothing as she saw the innocent creature she had   
  
slaughtered get taken away to be ravaged by pesky little gnomes. Still   
  
feeling the effects of her naughty dream, she decided to take a shower.  
  
A cold shower.  
  
Sauntering downstairs, fully refreshed, but still a little   
  
tired, she reached the kitchen. No one was up yet. That's the was she   
  
liked it. Alone, she felt like a good Samaritan, with happy thoughts   
  
and 'it's going to be a great day' attitude. But once people came   
  
around her and talked to her she couldn't help but curse the day she   
  
or they were ever brought into the world. Unless they seemed to have   
  
the same outlook on life that she did. Which no one ever did, besides   
  
Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins. Like Blaise Zabini. She   
  
laughed to herself, remembering the time he sweet talked her into his   
  
bed and was giving her the worst sex ever. It was only bad because he   
  
felt he had to take it easy on the little 'virgin' Griffindor. Ya   
  
right. She hadn't been a virgin since one of Bill's friends had   
  
accidentally stumbled into her room late one night and raped her, she   
  
was ten at the time. It felt strange to think that she kind of liked   
  
the pain. Later on she realized that she was a Masochist. When ever   
  
she hurt herself, she would put a lot of pressure on the region, or   
  
bang it up against something.  
  
She made some coffee and grabbed an Apple. Four days a week   
  
her body was a temple, no sugar or alcohol. Today was one of those days  
  
and she was craving Danishes. Before she had the chance to try and   
  
fight of the urge, she heard a motor outside. Meaning her ride was   
  
here. Chugging down her black coffee, and shoving the apple into her   
  
mouth she grabbed her purse. She opened the front door and closed it   
  
quietly, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. Pulling the strap of the   
  
purse over her head she ran to her friend Chris, who was a muggle boy,   
  
she met while working that summer. We waited out on the highway for   
  
her, the trees blocked his view of her strangely shaped house.   
  
Reaching him on his motorcycle she gave him a kiss full on   
  
the lips, they were only friends, but with both of them being single,   
  
they decided that benefits were in order.   
  
Chris was tall, but sitting on the bike, he was the same size   
  
as Ginny. He was 100% blemish free   
  
and cleanly shaven with shaggy brown hair, covered up by his oh so   
  
stylish helmet, and his eyes where a brilliant blue colour. He smiled   
  
at Ginny who reciprocated, and handed her a helmet. She shoved it on   
  
and straddled the bike behind Chris. Placing her arms around his   
  
perfect build, and lifting her legs so that they were out of the way,   
  
Chris pushed on the gas and kicked off. Away they went. Into town to   
  
work at the Java hut, with the behind the scenes piercing and tattoo   
  
parlour. All the Employee's could get a discount, and if your giving   
  
the tattoo's then you get half of the price the person is paying.   
  
Ginny being a good artist had already managed to make 1000 pounds that   
  
month from tattooing alone. 200 of it had already gone towards   
  
branding herself however. She never got anything done where it was   
  
obvious. She had her tongue and belly button pierced and three tattoos. One heart near her ass, a black butterfly on her lower ankle, and the most expensive one was a griffin and a snake in battle on her lower back. It was small, but eligible enough, and still hidden.  
  
Besides her coffee serving and tattooing/ piercing job, she   
  
worked at a bar. Service with a song, as it seemed, they had karaoke   
  
equipment and she used it at least once a night, whenever she worked   
  
that is. Being blessed with a good voice got her a lot of tips. The   
  
muggles in the town were great, she was treated by them like she was   
  
their best friend ever. Not like she was some little girl who couldn't   
  
take care of herself, and had to be on constant watch. She was a muggle  
  
lover, as Malfoy always said. No point in lying. Around them she liked   
  
life, there was fun in it. That's why she only went home to sleep. Her   
  
family didn't even register in their stupid little heads that she was   
  
never home. That or they didn't care. This was her second summer doing   
  
this and no one has caught her yet. So why stop.  
  
Chris cut off the engine when they reached the staff parking   
  
behind the shop. She got off first and Chris followed. She took the   
  
helmet off her head and did the whole Charles angles head shake.   
  
Catching the eye of all the male co-workers sitting on the steps by   
  
the back entrance waiting for their manager to open the door, so they   
  
could all punch in. It was 6:30 in the morning and the air tasted   
  
sweet. The sky was orange with purple and pink clouds. A regular   
  
morning sky. It was already hot out though. So Ginny took off her   
  
jacket and revealed her white tank top underneath. Her skin was smooth   
  
and slightly tanned from when she and some of the guys went to the   
  
beach last Sunday. She was 5'8 with long auburn hair. By the end of   
  
the week its going to have highlights and a trim. She had a few   
  
freckles strategically placed across her face and body, just enough   
  
and not too many. Her eyes were brown with flecks of gold and green.   
  
Chris took her jacket for her and she pulled her work shirt out of her   
  
bag. They walked over to the steps where everyone else was. She smiled   
  
and said hi to everyone as she dropped her bag and put her shirt on.  
  
As she did up the buttons on the blue cotton uniform, Steve   
  
walked up to her. He was two inches taller than her and had a Brecken   
  
Myer appeal to him. Not to mention he knew everything that was going   
  
on in the town. No doubt he was coming over to invite her to another   
  
rave. He pulled onto her waist until she was right up against his body.  
  
She looked up at him. "Now, now Steve you know the rules of this   
  
establishment, no fondling until after work!" Ginny said in her best   
  
McGonagall voice.   
  
Steve merely laughed and continued to hold onto her waist.   
  
"There's a mini Marty Gras tonight, are you coming?" He was blocking   
  
her view of the door, but she heard it open, and saw the others walk   
  
towards it.   
  
"Time and place? I'll be there after the bar closes." Ginny   
  
replied. She loved Marty Gras, she got most of her confusion out by   
  
making out with masked strangers. Since she was filled with sexual   
  
frustration all the rest of the year, she got it all out during the   
  
summer.  
  
"I'll pick you up and take you there." Steve said. He smacked   
  
her ass, then they both walked in to the building to start another   
  
wonderful day of work. Which Ginny actually loved.  
  
AN: As I am Canadian, I haven't a clue how much 1000 pounds is,   
  
so think of it in dollars or bucks.  
  
Better review 


	2. pond ering

Draco Malfoy sat in the Weasleys kitchen/ dining room, and   
  
observed the family in silence. Two weeks ago he had arrived by Floo   
  
from the Order of the Phoenix. In an attempt to rebel away from his   
  
dark family he had turned to Dumbledore to find repentance. Dumbledore h  
  
had taken him in, and not too long after Draco had just settled in the   
  
Order, Lucius had gone on a man hunt looking for him. Fearing to   
  
accidentally reveal the location of the secret society, although it   
  
was impossible. Draco begged Dumbledore to hide him somewhere else.   
  
After not to much hesitation Dumbledore decided to put Draco up with   
  
the Weasleys, hoping that Molly would whip the spoiled brat, though he   
  
didn't say it out loud, into shape. So, after Dumbledore cooed Molly   
  
and Arthur into agreeing with this, Draco arrived with luggage in his   
  
hands and a scowl on his face.  
  
The first day he was there he sat outside on his own, wondering whether   
  
this could possibly be better than living with his father. Harry was   
  
there for the whole summer, and he was set up in Ron's room, as usual.   
  
Hermione was there temporarily and was sharing a room with Ginny.   
  
However she felt like she had the room to herself, because she never   
  
saw Ginny and forgot she even lived there. And Draco was staying in   
  
Fred and Georges old room, because after they bought an old run down   
  
store and set up a joke shop, they were now rolling in the money and   
  
had their own house.   
  
After the first day of living at the Burrow and having nothing to do   
  
but sit in the living room, staring at the ceiling and listening to   
  
the Golden Trio rant on about nothing important, Draco was put to work   
  
by Molly. He was dusting, de-gnoming, sweeping, and helping in the   
  
kitchen.   
  
So he sat there, at the table, with Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione,   
  
Ron, and Bill, who had come to visit. The table was filled with turkey,  
  
mashed potatoes, stuffing, cheese covered cauliflower, and Yorkshire   
  
pudding. This was how they ate almost every night. If it wasn't for all  
  
of the exercise he got from doing chores all day, then he would most   
  
certainly be packing on the pounds.  
  
This family is large, but close, not only to their own blood, but to   
  
friends of the family. Draco decided that they weren't poor at all, he   
  
wished that he had grown up in this household. Sure it was small but   
  
it was cosy. And even though the Golden trio didn't talk to him, but   
  
scowled at him every chance they got, he seemed to like them more and   
  
more every day. Though he would never admit to it. But teaching an old   
  
dog new tricks takes time, given, Draco isn't old, or a dog, but he was  
  
brought up to hate and loathe all muggles, muggleborns, and muggle   
  
lovers. So he couldn't help but detest the Weasleys.  
  
However, with all of the people, that came in and out of the house,   
  
relative to the Weasleys or not, he couldn't help but notice that   
  
someone was missing. A rather beautiful girl, who had sparked hidden   
  
interest in a lot of the male Slytherines. The spark was lit after all  
  
the guys saw Zabini go after her. He of course didn't get her, but   
  
still told stories of what he claimed happened. No one believed him.   
  
The littlest Weasley was a slut? As if. But even though she was a   
  
Weasley, Draco found her very pretty, and that temper made her all the   
  
more exciting.  
  
So sitting at this table, eating quietly, listening to the six   
  
others telling jokes, stories, and laughing at anything and everything. Draco   
  
was biting his lip, wondering if the Weasleys knew where Ginny was, or   
  
if they had simply forgotten her. Maybe she was just made up in Draco's  
  
head. He decided to forget about her and continue eating and ignoring   
  
everyone around him.  
  
Ginny was just finished her shift at the bar, she took care of   
  
the evening shift and got off at 10. The next day she had no work at   
  
all. So she decided to sleep in and walk to town to go shopping in the   
  
afternoon. That was only if her family, and/or Harry if he was there,   
  
which he probably was, didn't remember her and force her to stay and   
  
talk with them. She hadn't seen any of them since two days after she   
  
arrived home from school.  
  
Stepping out onto the street from the smoke filled, body odour   
  
stenched bar, she waited for Steve. Figuring he'd be a while, she   
  
reached into her bag and pulled out her cig's. She didn't smoke often, a  
  
and only extra light brands. Sucking in the wonderful tasting tobacco,   
  
she could feel it staining her tongue and scratching her throat. The   
  
first time her ever tried them, she didn't inhale, she just let the   
  
smoke roam around in her mouth a while until she blew it out. That way   
  
she adjusted to it easily. Leaning her back against the wall and   
  
raising a leg to push against it, she looked around the street in her   
  
hooker stance.  
  
Thirty minutes later  
  
"That idiot is either drunk and partying, or jerking off at   
  
home while getting high." Ginny mumbled to herself. "Alright his time   
  
is up! Lets start walking home." She told her legs. She brushed past   
  
the people standing in front of the bar, waiting to get in. The doors   
  
stood open, she nodded at the bouncer. His name was Phil, he was a   
  
muscle building black man, who, once he stopped flirting with every   
  
chick around him, was a really nice guy. She stared straight in front   
  
of her as she continued on her way and listened to the song playing.   
  
It was Naughty Girl, by Beyonce. Humming to it, she had crossed onto   
  
the next block and found this part of the town to be abandoned.   
  
Finally reaching the city limits she slowed her pace. The sky   
  
was clear, black and full of stars, the moon still wasn't in range of   
  
her eyesight, but its luminescent glow was. The road was still, and   
  
the town lights made it bright enough for her to see where she was   
  
going. The sound of her skate shoes on the asphalt was sort of soothing.   
  
She thought about everything when she walked. It was her meditation   
  
time. No one to bother her, no one to look at her, no one period. Just   
  
the sky, the ground, the trees, and her.  
  
Why do people bother her so much. Well not just any one in   
  
particular, just the magic people, the people who know her history,   
  
and who she was, how she is supposed to act, where she 'belonged'.   
  
Ginny knew where she 'belonged'. It was everywhere. She belonged   
  
everywhere. 'And no where' she admitted to herself. She didn't belong   
  
with the witches and wizards, she fit in better with the muggles. She   
  
might as well snap her wand in half and claim herself to be a squib.   
  
But she couldn't do that. She loved magic too much. She excels   
  
in all her classes, even potions. Snape even seems to like her a bit,   
  
and she actually reciprocates that. He is one of the few people that   
  
she can stand for longer than five minutes. Ginny was also slowly   
  
becoming an animagi. The summer between Third and fourth year she had   
  
picked up a 'how to' book on it. When the part about envisioning what   
  
animal you shall become, Ginny was surprised to find that she was an   
  
Owl. It was a dark red, more brown, barn owl, with light coloured spots   
  
on it, her freckles. She could hold the image for an hour so far.   
  
She chuckled to herself as she approached her house. Now it   
  
had to be nearly midnight, and she didn't see any lights on in the   
  
house. Walking around the back she reached the pond. She took her shoes   
  
off and dipped her feet in the water. It was kind of warm, so she   
  
decided to go all the way in. Checking once more that all the lights   
  
were off, she took off her jacket and shirt, then undid her belt and   
  
pulled off her peddle pushers. Putting all of her clothes to the side   
  
she examined her stomach, and legs. Her stomach was flat and the belly   
  
button piercing was clean. Her hips were nice, but the elastic on her   
  
underpants was pullng in her sides and giving off the appearance of   
  
having fat. Her legs though, looked long, hairless, and shiny in the   
  
moonlight. She jumped quietly into the causing a little splash. Going   
  
under she held her breath. Below her was darkness. But, looking up   
  
she saw a dancing orb and moving dots. It was awesome.  
  
She had always been able to hold her breath for a long time.   
  
Near to a minute and a half. So when she emerged from under the water,   
  
the gasp of air that she took in was extremely refreshing. But,   
  
holding her breath was tiring. She swam around the pond four times   
  
until she decided to get out and get some sleep. The air always got   
  
to her once out of the water. It chilled her bones, and forced her to   
  
move quickly inside so that she could grab a towel and climb into her   
  
warm bed.  
  
However, upon reaching the back door, she heard footsteps   
  
headed her way, and dashed around to the side of the house. Once out   
  
of the view of whoever was coming outside, she decided it was time to   
  
put her clothes back on. The air had sucked up most of the wetness by   
  
know and it was just her hair that was wet, and her under clothes.   
  
Peeking around the corner she watched as someone walked up to the pond   
  
and slipped in.   
  
'Good!' Ginny thought. 'They didn't see me.' Running around to   
  
the front of the house she entered through the garage, which had the   
  
most direct route to her room. 'Damn, but that doors the loudest.' She   
  
whined to herself. 'I'll just go through Fred and Georges window, its   
  
on the bottom floor.' Jogging to the other side of the house, she   
  
peeked once again around the back to see if he was still there. He was.   
  
Looking at the window to the twins room she smiled to see that it was   
  
left open. Pushing her jacket through, she hoisted herself up so that   
  
she could fall through it as well.  
  
Once inside the room, she listened to see if anyone had heard   
  
her. No noise. Ginny was in the clear. The door was ajar. She tip toed   
  
through it as fast as she could and kept going like that until she was   
  
safe in her own room.  
  
Opening the door, and closing it again, she looked over at   
  
Hermione. Still sound asleep. Hermione would sleep through a bomb. Just   
  
so long as its night when the bomb goes off. In between the hours of   
  
11pm to 7:30 am, Hermione was out like a light. Tossing her clothes in   
  
the hamper by her dresser, Ginny crawled into her own bed and drifted   
  
of to sleep.  
  
Draco was lying in his hard bed when her heard a sort of splash.  
  
Getting out of bed and pushing open the window. He craned his neck   
  
around the side of the house to see the pond, its water was rippled.   
  
'Must have been a bird or something' he thought. Staring at it for   
  
another few seconds, he found the water to be inviting and decided on   
  
a dip. Opening his trunk and pulling out his swim boxers, he changed   
  
into them. Turning the knob of the door, he stepped out into the   
  
hallway. Everyone was asleep, so he wouldn't be disturbed. He stepped   
  
out of the hallway, into the living room, through the entrance near   
  
the foot of the steps leading up, into the kitchen and towards the   
  
back door.  
  
Stepping out into the night air, he crossed the lawn, barefoot   
  
on the dew covered grass towards the pond. Looking back at the house   
  
he thought he saw something move on the ride side. Letting the idea go   
  
out of his head, Draco slipped into the pond and relaxed with his back   
  
resting against the stone lining and his head staying above the water.   
  
He soaked for ten minutes and decided to go in and try to fall asleep.  
  
AN: There you go, missed each other by an inch. How about that!!! 


	3. You shouldn't notice

'Ignore it Ginny, you promised yourself that you would be good,  
  
and sleep in today. It's not worth getting out of bed for, just go   
  
back to sleep.' Ginny was telling herself and she was trying hard to   
  
go back to sleep. But she couldn't, the birds outside her window were   
  
squawking their little heads off, and it was keeping her awake. She   
  
turned her head and saw Hermione lying there, completely asleep. 'The   
  
bitch. How can she sleep through this, I'm so jealous. Oops, there's a   
  
first. Me jealous of the Ron obsessed little know it all. I can't   
  
believe she likes my brother. I mean, Ron? Its Ron, the six foot two   
  
walking, eating, Chudley Canons pamphlet. And he's my brother. Euk!   
  
"Ron, did you know that 98% of the black bears in the states are in   
  
Alaska?", "Ron, did you know that Polar bears are left handed?", "Ron,   
  
did you know that your doing that spell wrong?", "Ron, did you know   
  
that I want you to shag me on this table in front of everyone?" She   
  
is completely deranged.  
  
'Alright, I'll kill one bird, scare off the others and go back   
  
to sleep.' She threw back the covers and walked over to the window.   
  
She grabbed the largest pebble there and chucked it as hard as possible   
  
at the first bird she saw. 'Direct hit! Could you expect anything else?'  
  
She watched as the some of the birds took off when they saw that their   
  
left winger pummelled to the ground. But to Ginny's disappointment,   
  
some of the dumber birds still hung around. So, grabbing a medium sized   
  
pebble, she gripped it hard. Concentrated on the recipient. Wound up   
  
the pitch. Threw a fast ball. The people stared in utter silence as   
  
the ball heads toward home. And she gets it. The crowd goes wild. The   
  
supporters of the opposing side are now leaving the stadium as the rest  
  
are cheering, 'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.' In other words, Ginny killed the   
  
bird, the others took off, and Ginny was left jumping around her room   
  
singing, "Go Ginny, its ya birthday, we gunna party like its ya birthday,   
  
we gunna sip Bacardi like its ya birthday, and you know we don't give   
  
a fuck cuz its ya birthday!''  
  
After prancing around her room, she was now feeling wide awake.  
  
"Oh, shit. Oh well, I guess I could go for a jog. Or a walk because   
  
I'm too damn lazy." She pulled out her boy swim trunks, that she used   
  
as shorts and her baby blue billabong shirt and traipsed downstairs.   
  
She went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. With a quick look at   
  
the time. 7 am. She was out the door.  
  
She jogged down the dirt driveway and onto the nice paved   
  
highway. In one direction was the town that she worked in, in the other  
  
direction was Wasaga beach. "The beach" she decided. 'I could go for a   
  
short swim while I'm there and head back. Oh and stop at that ice cream   
  
store. Mmm, ice cream.'  
  
Draco woke up to the sunlight pouring in through his, no, the   
  
twins, bedroom. The shielded his eyes and climbed out of bed. Traipsing   
  
into the bathroom, he splashed water on his face and stared at himself   
  
in the mirror. "Another beautiful day in the Weasley household. I   
  
can't wait to see what kind of work I get to do today." He said to   
  
himself, unenthusiastically. He was surprised to find that the Weasleys   
  
had three bathrooms in this oddly shaped hovel of theirs. One on the   
  
main floor that he was in, one on the third floor, across from Bills   
  
bedroom, and one in the master bedroom, in the basement. Glancing   
  
around this one, he noticed that it was small, and not at all luxurious,  
  
but it was quaint. But it needed cleaning. "Touch wood" he didn't was   
  
to be the one who had to clean it.  
  
His reflection seemed to be okay with everything. It wasn't   
  
frowning or anything. And it was damned good looking. Draco dried his   
  
face and reached for a comb. He had cut his hair at the start of summer.   
  
It wasn't brush cut, just short enough that he could spike it up with   
  
some gel, and not look stupid. But he didn't use gel anymore, he just   
  
let his hair hang. It also wasn't that bleach blonde colour anymore,   
  
it was dirty blonde.   
  
His face was tanned from the sun, after many hours of de-gnoming   
  
the garden. He had found their hid away, as well as what they had been   
  
eating. There were tons of bird feathers and bones everywhere. "I   
  
didn't think gnomes could catch birds!" Draco told himself. Shaking   
  
his head, he forgot about it. "Too early to think.  
  
He sauntered out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where   
  
he figured that he was expected to start breakfast. Heading to the ice   
  
box he took out bacon, eggs, and the pancake batter left over from   
  
yesterday. Then after lighting the burner he pulled down three pans to   
  
cook in, and started at it.  
  
"Dear, you shouldn't feel that you have to help with everything.  
  
" Molly said as she climbed the stairs to the main floor. Walking over,  
  
she stood beside him. "I am used to making breakfast by myself, why   
  
don't you take a seat, and you can eat in a minute." She offered.  
  
"I like making breakfast." Draco said, in a not at all   
  
convincing voice.  
  
"Bullshit, don't lie to me. Now sit down and get yourself   
  
some orange juice." This was an order. "And since you 'like' helping,   
  
why don't you set the table."  
  
He did as he was told. And once done the clock struck eight,   
  
the three musketeers came herding down the stairs on cue. They sat   
  
around him and continued talking to each other, ignoring him. It was   
  
as though they all had an agreement to never talk to each other.  
  
Draco sat in silence and ate as fast as he possibly could to   
  
get away from them all. Once finished he took his plate to the sink   
  
and was about to wash it when Molly spoke. "Don't wash it Draco. These   
  
three will be doing the dishes today. You can go and clean the bathroom   
  
on this floor, and then your free to do whatever you wish."  
  
Draco nodded and headed off to do his chore.  
  
An hour later he was still cleaning, and someone knocked on   
  
the door. He looked up. It was Ron. "What do you want." He didn't say   
  
it rudely, he was just asking.  
  
"I've got to use the loo." Ron answered.  
  
"Then use the one upstairs, I'm cleaning this one." Draco   
  
replied, rather irritated.  
  
"No." Ron said stubbornly. "I'll use this one." being two   
  
inches taller that Draco, he pushed him into the hallway and slammed   
  
the door. Draco, not wanting to be given more chores to do, didn't   
  
complain. He just stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for   
  
Ron to come out again. He heard flushing and the tap turn on and off.   
  
Then Ron emerged. "You missed a spot." Ron laughed.  
  
"Like you would notice if anything was missing." Draco said   
  
blandly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"You, you don't even notice if something is missing."  
  
"Don't play games with me, what is it that's missing." Ron yelled.  
  
Then Hermione and Harry decided this was a good time to pop   
  
around the corner. "Ron, whats wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Malfoys trying to mess with my head. Telling me something's   
  
missing."   
  
"Sure, sure." Harry put his two cents in. "And what exactly   
  
is missing Malfoy?"  
  
"A pretty little red head." Malfoy said bluntly.  
  
"You stay away from my sister Malfoy." Ron yelled stupidly,   
  
not really grasping what Malfoy just said.  
  
"And how exactly is it that I can stay away from someone I   
  
haven't seen since I got out of school?" He asked. Looking from one   
  
person to the next, knowing that they were all trying to think of the   
  
last time that they had seen her.  
  
"I've been staying in her room, and didn't even realize that   
  
she wasn't there." Hermione squeaked.   
  
Then they all separated in an attempt to find the missing girl.   
  
Draco knew she wasn't in the house. If she was she would have been at   
  
breakfast. He just walked back into the bathroom and continued cleaning.  
  
Ginny arrived back at the burrow at 9:30, and walked in through   
  
the front door. 'Man its hot out.' She thought. She went into her room   
  
and took off all her clothes. Opening her dresser, she pulled out a   
  
white tank top and a navy blue skirt. Her stomach was grumbling.  
  
"Mmm, food." She walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.   
  
'I just need something to tie me over. A jam sandwich and a glass of   
  
water. I'll just get some lunch when I head into town.' She ate her   
  
sandwich and glanced at her mom, outside, yelling at Ron. 'He must have   
  
broken something.' She finished her sandwich and was pouring a glass   
  
of water when she saw someone walk into the kitchen. Looking up, she   
  
forgot everything that she was doing.  
  
In front of her was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen,   
  
the most gorgeous guy she'll ever see. He was the guy she spent many   
  
nights having naughty dreams about, and waking up with a smile   
  
plastered on her face. She had once seen him with out a shirt on and   
  
started drooling. He was the hottest thing next to lava. She could   
  
swear that if you stood close enough to him, you could hear him sizzle.   
  
He was Harry Potter. (Just kidding). It was Draco Malfoy, the sexius   
  
o godius of our time. And he was in her kitchen.  
  
"Your over filling." He said to her.  
  
"I always have room to be filled some more." She said in a   
  
daze. Then she felt coolness seem across her hand. Looking down at   
  
them she understood what Malfoy had said. "Oh shit." She put the glass   
  
down and the container back in the ice box. Turning around she saw him   
  
just staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She was trying to save   
  
her grace. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere muggle hunting?"  
  
'Man that was lame.' She scolded herself. 'Oh my good, he's   
  
going to smirk, damn, he looks so good when he smirks, please don't.'   
  
He did. 'Mmm, his lips look so inviting.' It was weird that he was the   
  
only wizard that didn't churn her stomach the wrong way, or make her   
  
feel like hating the world.  
  
"My muggle hunting days are over, although, I'm still going to   
  
terrorize you and your brother, along with his friends." Draco stated,   
  
still smirking.  
  
Ginny was turning into goo. She wasn't really listening to him.   
  
"You can do what ever you want to me." She said. His smirk turned to a   
  
smile, and she came back to reality. "umm, I mean." She stuttered.   
  
"I'm gunna go now." She turned and headed to the back door. He put a   
  
hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't go that way if I were you!" Draco warned. "their   
  
in a tizzy about where you've been and why they haven't seen you."  
  
"You mean they actually noticed I was gone?"  
  
"Only because I told them." He admitted.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Ginny was angry. Now they might   
  
actually want to pay attention to her. Then she wouldn't get away   
  
with as much anymore.  
  
"I was angry at Ron, and brought you up!" He answered.  
  
"You idiot, now they'll notice me!" She huffed. Removing his   
  
hand from her, which took a lot of power, because she liked it when he   
  
touched her. She shoved past him and, and out the door.  
  
'Damn, she's hot! And that body, those legs! How could he not   
  
have noticed that before? Sure he knew she was pretty, but this is so   
  
different. I've got to have her.' he stared at her ass as she exited.   
  
And got a quick look at something on her ankle. It looked like a   
  
butterfly. He shrugged and grabbed the glass of water she had left.   
  
AN: For all those people who live in Southern Ontario and know where   
  
Wasaga beach is. it's the first name that came to mind. Thanks for the   
  
reviews. The first version of this chapter was better, but living in   
  
the far north means having power outages often. Sucks to ur hydro.   
  
(lord of the flies) 


	4. Blue Convertable

Ginny stepped outside, thinking strategy on how she was going   
  
to approach this problem. 'Draco is totally hot, but he's a little on   
  
the stupid side. What is he doing here anyways?' The four of them   
  
hadn't seen her when she walked out of the house. She was standing ten   
  
feet away from them and they still hadn't noticed her. She heard them   
  
going on about the last time they had seen her. Most of them being at   
  
platform nine and three quarters. She was thinking of what to do, when   
  
she saw all of the laundry hanging up. A light bulb suddenly appeared   
  
above her head.  
  
She ran back into the house and passed Draco. With one foot on   
  
the first step, she took a side glance at him. "Your going to pay for   
  
this! You know that right?" She smirked.  
  
"Can't wait for it!" He said taking a step towards her. They   
  
were now level height, with Ginny's boost-up.   
  
She bit the left corner of her mouth, and tilted her head a   
  
little. He was so close. She could feel his breath. 'Oh no, I'm not   
  
going to let myself say something stupid this time. Man, I've only   
  
been home for five minutes and already I'm trying to get out of seeing   
  
anyone.' He was raising his hand, probably to rest it on the railing.   
  
Ginny had to remember why she came inside. 'Oh right'. "Gotta go cover  
  
up what you just busted!" Ginny said, and dashed up the stairs.  
  
In her room, she went through her chest and found her disc man,  
  
and her burned CD that Chris made for her, since she doesn't have a   
  
computer. Clasping the ear phones in place she headed back outside   
  
again. The group was still in the same position.  
  
Ginny stepped over to the pond and got her legs wet. Then went   
  
over to the laundry hanging up and began pulling it down, folding it   
  
and placing it in the basket. The four of them had still not noticed   
  
her when she was half way done the one line. But, she just ignored them.  
  
Her CD was on loud and she was slipping into her own little world.   
  
'How could they just not notice me. I get it if I'm not even here, but   
  
when their talking about when they last saw me and I'm right behind   
  
them? I don't get it. Maybe I have this whole spell thing cast on me,   
  
and whoever I want to see me, sees me, and whoever I don't want to see   
  
me, cant.'  
  
No sooner had she said that, then she was turned around and   
  
suffocated by her own mother. Well, she didn't die. 'Damn' she thought.  
  
'I wonder what hell would look like.' Her mother released her and Ginny   
  
took out her ear phones. "I know its rare that I help you with the   
  
laundry, but if you get that excited about it I can help more often."   
  
Ginny said, following her plan.  
  
"Ginny, where have you been?" Her mother asked.  
  
"You mean, like… ever?" Ginny asked. Her mother just looked at   
  
her. Waiting for a reply. "Well I went to Egypt once! But you were   
  
there." She offered.  
  
"You know what I mean." She snapped back.  
  
"What are you talking about mum, I've been here… right here for  
  
about three hours." Ginny said, looking at her watch.   
  
"No you haven't, we went looking for you." Ron cut in.  
  
"Well, then, you obviously weren't looking that hard." She   
  
stated. Then, putting her earphones back in, and picking up the basket   
  
of folded laundry, she headed inside.  
  
She walked to the living room. 'Well that's covered. Now they   
  
can go back to ignoring my existence and all will be right again.' She   
  
put all the clothes in piles and distributed them to their rightful   
  
rooms, saving Draco's for last.   
  
Holding his clothes in her hands, she guessed he was in the   
  
twins room. That would explain why the window was open last night. She   
  
walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Come in." He drawled. She   
  
opened the door. He was lying on Fred's old bed, reading a book. She   
  
placed the clothes down on Georges bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Okay, I covered up what you destroyed, now I was wondering if   
  
you wouldn't mind… oh I don't know… never bringing up my name again."   
  
She said to him, getting louder and louder as she went on. The tone in   
  
her voice got his attention.   
  
He closed the book and sat up. His legs were over the side of   
  
the bed. "I promise to not bring your name up in this household ever   
  
again." He replied. Holding his hand at shoulder level in scouts honour.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked. 'Man this sucks, I thought he would   
  
want me to mess around with him or something, so that he would get   
  
something out of this as well. Shit, I would hope he'd at least make   
  
me make-out with him or something. I mean he doesn't have anyone to   
  
fuck with in this house, besides Hermione, but I am so much better   
  
looking than her. And more experienced….but he doesn't know that!'  
  
"I have one condition though." Draco added. Ginny's heart   
  
leaped. "I want you." That was all he had to say. Ginny got ready to   
  
move, but was stopped short of putting her hands on the bed for the   
  
push off. "to take me where ever it is that you were going to day.  
  
Ginny sunk. 'He just wants me to get him out of the house.' She   
  
thought about the shopping she was going to do today. 'Guys hate   
  
shopping.' "You won't want to come with me, I'm going shopping."  
  
"I don't care, if it will get me out of this house, I want to   
  
go."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Draco was told that he'd be going into a muggle town, and   
  
thought he had to wear muggle clothing. Ginny just said whatever he   
  
had on was fine. "There's no difference." She told him. So in his blue   
  
jeans and black t-shirt, he waited for her at the bottom of the steps.  
  
She came down the stairs in the same clothes, but she put her   
  
hair up in a messy ponytail, and put on some lip gloss and eyeliner.   
  
She smiled when she looked at him. 'So sexy.' They both thought at the   
  
same time. "No." Ginny said as he headed for the door. He turned around.  
  
"No what?" He asked.  
  
"No, you can't wear that top, your going to boil up. Its too   
  
hot out, and black absorbs heat." She grabbed his hand and took him to   
  
his room. "Do you have any white shirts?"  
  
He opened his trunk, and everything he owned was either black,   
  
or very dark. "White doesn't go well with my complexion." He mentioned.  
  
"You sound like a girl." Ginny said in a half laugh. Draco   
  
scowled. "Besides, your tanned now!" She pondered a minute, poking at   
  
his clothes. "Okay, well I'll just have to get you a white shirt in   
  
town. You'll last until we get to a store"  
  
"I'm sorry, but isn't town 17 kilometre's away? And you think   
  
that I'll last through that?"He asked.  
  
"Not if we were walking. But we're not walking, so you will   
  
last." Ginny said, as she exited his room.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused, how are we getting there then." He questioned,   
  
following her out.  
  
She shushed him as she pulled out her cell phone, and dialled   
  
someone. Draco could hear a buzzing noise and Ginny started talking.   
  
"Hey Matt, ya its Ginny…..Oh cool, I was wondering if you could do me   
  
and my friend a favour?….Well, my friend only has a black shirt, and   
  
you know how hot it is out, and how far away I live from town! And I   
  
know that you have to go into town anyways! So I was wondering if you   
  
could give us a ride?….Oh your awesome, you know I love you right?…Okay,   
  
pick us up at the road. See you in ten." Then she kissed into the   
  
phone, and turned it off. "Alright, I've secured us a ride!"  
  
Draco just stood there, bewildered. 'Why was she talking into   
  
that weird box thing? I hope she's not crazy.' Putting his hand to her   
  
forehead, he asked "Are you feeling alright."  
  
With her cell phone still in hand, she batted his hand away,   
  
"What are you talking about?" Then she remembered, he knew nothing   
  
about muggle communications. So she decided to give him a crash course.  
  
"Oh, right, this is a cell phone, it connects with other muggles. I   
  
just called my friend Matt. He had a cell phone too, and ours connected   
  
so that we could talk to each other. You get it?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. They walked outside and Ginny continued   
  
explaining a bunch of muggle things that Draco might encounter that   
  
day. Draco only caught half of it because he was busy staring at all   
  
of the things moving really fast on the road. Once she was done, Draco   
  
still didn't know exactly how they were supposed to get to town, and   
  
it was really hot out. "So we take one of these things into town?"  
  
"Yep, these are cars, trucks and buses. Transportation at its   
  
greatest. Matt has a convertible. You'll sit in the back. Matt thinks   
  
you'll be a chick, so I'll have to make him forget his disappointment."   
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Draco wondered.  
  
Ginny didn't have any time to answer, because matt and his   
  
blue convertible had pulled up behind them. Ginny waved and pulled   
  
Draco to the passenger side. Opened the door and pushed Draco into   
  
the back.  
  
"So this is your friend, huh? You might have mentioned that it   
  
was a guy!" Matt glared at him. Matt was tall, with a nice build, brown   
  
eyes, and a Randy River button up navy shirt. His hair was brown and   
  
shaggy.  
  
Ginny shrugged off his tone and sat down in the front. "You   
  
never asked!" She said and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. "Besides,"   
  
she said in a lower voice. "he's just a friend." Then she placed her   
  
hand on his thigh, and gained a smile from him.  
  
Draco watched in disgust as she kissed this guy. 'I'm ten times   
  
better looking than him, why isn't she kissing me?' Then Ginny looked   
  
over her shoulder and sent him a look. He thought it best not to say   
  
anything.  
  
He was only in the vehicle for less than ten minutes, which   
  
was a very good thing for Draco, he was going nuts watching that Matt   
  
guy, with his arm around Ginny, making her laugh. 'I could make her   
  
laugh.' he thought. Jealousy was a new thing to Draco, never feeling   
  
it before, he didn't even know he was feeling it.  
  
"Oh, drop us off right here, I need to go in that store." Ginny   
  
told Matt, pointing at the Orange building they were coming up to.   
  
"Thanks Matt, I owe you one!" She said. Matt tugged on her arm and   
  
whispered into her ear. Then she pulled away, and he looked at her   
  
suggestively. "Maybe some other time."  
  
With that he drove off. Ginny stood beside Draco on the curb.   
  
"You sure know how to get what you want." He said, sounding a bit angry.  
  
He watched as the blue convertible drove around the corner.   
  
"Ya, well I've had practise." She stated. Draco looked at her,   
  
fairly stunned. She rolled her eyes. "Come on , we need to get you out   
  
of those clothes, you going to boil."   
  
She grabbed him by the shirt, and dragged him into the store.   
  
He had this lopsided smile on his face, approving of her capability to   
  
take over. But it vanished when he thought about how many guys she's   
  
'taken over'. Not that he knew, but he didn't like to think that what   
  
Blaise had said about her might be true.  
  
AN: Okay, the next chapter is going to have more action. So far,   
  
nothing much has happened, but I can't give everything away all at   
  
once now can I? Btw, The title of this story got fucked up, the first   
  
chapter was supposed to be titles sassy summer, instead I screwed up   
  
and gave the story that title. The title of the story is 'that's what   
  
they think.' I think it goes well, but titles are hard to come up with. 


	5. Out in the town

After entering the store, Ginny found a whole bunch of shirts   
  
that would look rip off good on Draco. Draco stood at the door while   
  
Ginny grabbed ten different shirts. Then brought them back to him and   
  
held each one up to his chest. With each one she tilted her head and   
  
asked "Do you like this?" Never giving him time to answer. She finally   
  
choose the eighth shirt and pulled him towards the corner. "Take your   
  
shirt off." He just stood there. "Oh, come on! There isn't even anyone   
  
here." Reluctantly he complied.   
  
'Oh…My…God…That has to be the best bod I have ever seen in my   
  
entire life! And I've seen a lot of bods. Oh I just want to touch it.'   
  
Ginny had gone from New York minute to lazy daze mode in two seconds.   
  
He was a Greek god, chizzled from stone and all. Every ripple shaping   
  
his firm abs made Ginny want to take him into the change rooms and have   
  
her way with him. 'Control Ginny, control.' She was one minute away   
  
from pouncing.  
  
"Could you hand me the shirt and stop drooling?" Draco asked.   
  
'Good, she wants me. She looks so cute, staring at me like that.' He   
  
felt uncomfortable, standing there in a public place, without his shirt.  
  
So he took the shirt out of her hand and pulled it over his head.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said. "But, you have a really hot body, I   
  
didn't think you did!" 'Thank God he put that shirt back on!' "Okay,   
  
um…that looks good, we'll get that one." She reached behind his head,   
  
so that she could grab the price tag. But Draco not knowing what she   
  
was doing, took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She laughed at him. "Okay, I know that your not used to physical   
  
contact much, but I'm just grabbing the price tag on the back!" Then   
  
she threw her arms around him and ripped off the tag. Looking up at   
  
him, arms still in place she asked. "Shouldn't you be used to girls   
  
just throwing themselves at you?" Then she gave him a quick peck on the   
  
cheek and walked up to the counter.  
  
'She must be some form of bipolar or something, she's weird.   
  
But I like her.' Draco's hand wandered up to the place where she kissed   
  
him on the cheek. Her lip gloss got on him. He saw her glance over and   
  
he wiped the lip gloss off.  
  
After the store where Draco got his shirt, they went to the   
  
shoe store, the sunglasses hut, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Finch,   
  
and Vixen the hair place. Draco waited outside of Vixen, Ginny was   
  
setting a date or something, the place smelt strongly of something   
  
awful. He looked across the street at a swimsuit store. Some girl was   
  
washing the windows. She had been washing the same window for ten   
  
minutes.   
  
"Alright, I'm done, are you thirsty? We're near the Java hut,   
  
and I could use a pick me up." Ginny said.  
  
Draco looked at her. She was radiant, and she was giving off a   
  
giddiness vibe. It was liked she glowed or something. "You need a   
  
pick me up? Your like the bionic woman or something. I don't want to   
  
think about what you'd be like if you had coffee!" He stated gawking at   
  
her.  
  
"Well." She said, putting her arm through his. "How do you   
  
think I stay so perky?"   
  
Draco shook his head, then remembered the girl across the   
  
street. "Do muggles always spend a lot of time washing their windows?"  
  
"What? That was totally random."   
  
"Well there was this girl across the street, who just kept   
  
washing the same window." He explained.  
  
Ginny looked across the street, and sure enough, the girl was   
  
still washing the window. Ginny waved, then stuck up her middle finger.   
  
"That's Roberta, she's a total bitch. And she was washing the window   
  
over and over again so that she could stare at you!" She stated the   
  
obvious. He looked damn fine in that tight white shirt.  
  
"Oh." He said, looking back.  
  
"Ya, stay away from her. She's a slut on a stick." Ginny   
  
warned. 'Hmm.. Your not that far off from being one yourself.' She   
  
thought. They had reached the Java hut. "This is my humble labour   
  
union. A.k.a my job." She told him.  
  
"You work here?" He tried to hold back a laugh. "You're the   
  
coffee girl!" he chuckled.  
  
"Asshole" She gave him a playful shove, then whispered in his   
  
ear. "I spend most of my time behind the scenes." Then she walked up   
  
to the till. Draco followed her. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"Something cold!"  
  
"Well duh, but there's, frozen mocha's, ice -"  
  
"Ginny, oh good you're here, there's this guy that wants a   
  
snake on this upper arm, and you're the only one that can…. Holy shit   
  
who is this guy?" A pink haired girl had come out from behind the red   
  
curtain. She had a lip ring and had her septum pierced. She was   
  
standing there smiling and leaning over the glass counter about to   
  
flirt with Draco. When Ginny put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Tammy? He's with me!" She said slowly, enunciating. Tammy   
  
stood up and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Does Steve know?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Is he here? That bastard forgot about me last night and I   
  
waited for him for half and hour!" Ginny almost yelled.  
  
"No he isn't working, something about a hang over, and I heard   
  
giggling in the backround. It sounded like Brittany, you know, 'hee   
  
hee hei.'" She tried to impersonate.  
  
"Oh fine." Ginny huffed. Then someone shouted a 'hey' from   
  
behind the curtain. "You need my help with something?"  
  
"Yes, you're the only one here that can do this! It's a three   
  
hundred dollar one, and you get 100 up front." She disappeared behind   
  
the curtain.  
  
Ginny was going to walk around, but Draco grabbed her for arm.   
  
"What am I supposed to do?" He didn't want to be alone.   
  
Ginny looked around the store for something for him to do.   
  
Thankfully Chris came around the corner. "Chris, you have no idea how   
  
happy I am to see you right now." She released herself from Draco's   
  
grip and flung her arms around Chris.  
  
Chris untangled himself and mocked her. "Oh my God, Ginny, I   
  
am like, so excited to see you too!" He said with a lisp.   
  
She smacked him on the arm. "Very cute. Can you take care of   
  
my friend here, he's part retard, and lived a very shielded lifestyle   
  
up until now, but he's still afraid of the dark. And being alone!" She   
  
added. Draco didn't seem amused.  
  
"Sure, I'll take care of him." he answered. Ginny smiled and   
  
began to walk away, but Chris pulled her back. "Only condition is…he   
  
better not be one of the guys your shagging." He was only half joking.  
  
Draco got angry, but Ginny didn't care. "No worries mate, I   
  
haven't done the horizontal hussle with this one….yet anyways!" Then   
  
she winked at Draco and disappeared.  
  
"Good enough for me!" Chris said and started making Draco a   
  
drink. "Take a seat." He told him. "Stay a while."   
  
Two hours later, Ginny was finally done, and came out to the   
  
front. Draco and Chris were sitting in a booth, trying to flick ice   
  
into a cup by placing the cup at the end of the table, and placing the   
  
ice on a spoon, then slamming their hand on the end of the spoon.   
  
Ginny laughed and grabbed a soda.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked. They both grinned at her. She took a   
  
seat beside Chris. 'Wow, Draco has an amazing smile.' She thought. It   
  
was now six o'clock. Her stomach rumbled. "Hmm, I think its time to   
  
get some food." She told him.  
  
"I'm coming to!" Chris said. "My shift ended half an hour ago.   
  
So where are we eating?"   
  
Ginny laughed at his excitement. "I don't know, that pizza   
  
place down the street is fine." Ginny offered. The boys nodded and   
  
they headed out.   
  
The air was still hot. Walking down the street, Ginny and   
  
Draco watched Chris try to jump the meters. He stumbled on the first   
  
three, but the fourth he got. Then yelled. "Oh yes, I am Mr. Super   
  
cool!" They laughed. Draco absent mindedly grabbed Ginny's hand. And   
  
held it until they got to the pizza parlour.  
  
Over diner, which Ginny paid for, her and Chris were fighting   
  
over which Ataris CD was the best. Then Ginny got angry and shoved her   
  
pizza in his face. "Anywhere but here' is not the best!" She told him.  
  
"Its 'so long Astoria!"   
  
Chris peeled the pizza off his face and grabbed his drink.   
  
Pouring it over her head he repeated what we had been saying for the   
  
past twenty minutes. "Anywhere but here' is the best! And now you   
  
won't forget it." He said triumphantly.   
  
Ginny sat there with he mouth hanging open and diet coke   
  
dripping down her face. "I can't believe you just did that!" She said   
  
in shock.   
  
Draco watched as the liquid rolled down her beautiful face,   
  
under her chin, down her collar bone, and in-between her breasts. Then   
  
he stared at her breasts. 'They're perfect.' He thought. He watched as   
  
her white tank top was becoming partially see through. Though he   
  
wanted it to continue becoming see through, he didn't want every other   
  
person in this joint to see her as well. "Ginny, maybe we should get   
  
you a new top." He offered.  
  
"Why?" She laughed. Then she looked down at it. "Oh shit." She   
  
hit Chris on the head. "You wanker." She grabbed some napkins and   
  
dried her face and some of her hair. "I'm going to need a shower now."   
  
She turned to Draco. "My mums probably wondering where you are. So we   
  
should head back."  
  
"No, you can't leave, we have to go to the club tonight!" Chris   
  
told her. "You can shower at my apartment and change there!"   
  
The club, that was a ritual Chris and her had. One night a week   
  
they would go. And tonight was the night they had decided on. But now   
  
Draco was in the picture. Did she want him to come? She didn't really   
  
want him to see the way she got after some alcohol was in her system.   
  
He thought she was giddy now! Wait until he saw her then. Oh, what the   
  
hell. He's seen what she's like so far. "okay, lets go!"   
  
She grabbed her purse, and Draco's hand and led the way out of   
  
the store.  
  
Once at Chris' place Ginny walked into the bathroom, and shut   
  
the door. Draco was once again left alone with Chris. Chris was cool   
  
to hang out with, but Draco really needed to confront him on something.  
  
They sat down on the couch and Chris flipped on the television.  
  
Draco could hear the water turn on. 'Now or never.' he thought. "Chris?"   
  
he looked up. "Have you and Ginny ever …um." This feels so weird.   
  
"have you and Ginny ever."  
  
"Had sex?" He finished for him. Draco nodded. "No. We kiss   
  
occasionally, and sleep in the same bed sometimes, but I never shagged   
  
her." Then he looked back at the screen. " There are only a few guys I   
  
know that Ginny has shagged. Most guys just make this stuff up. Why do   
  
you ask? You see what she's like. Free spirit and all. Doesn't hold   
  
back on her urges. But me and her are totally platonic. Mostly anyway."  
  
Draco thought about this. What happened to the innocent littlest  
  
Weasley that he'd grown up picking on? She was supposed to just like   
  
looking at guys, not like kissing them, or shagging them. She was   
  
supposed to be a virgin until marriage. Saving herself and all. What   
  
happened? Draco pondered for a bit.  
  
"Hey, Drake, you might want to spike up that hair for tonight,   
  
there's some gel in the bathroom. And Ginny's done now!" Chris   
  
commented.  
  
Draco got up, and so did Chris. "I'm gunna pop to the store   
  
for a bit, be right back." He told him.  
  
Draco knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Just a sec." He   
  
heard her say. Then the door opened, and Ginny was standing there with   
  
a small towel wrapped around her. "What do you need?" she asked. Her   
  
hair was soaked, as well as her skin. The towel was hugging her curves,  
  
and her she was completely unaware of what she was doing to him.  
  
"Um, Chris said there was some gel in here that I should use!"   
  
He told her.  
  
"Oh, okay, come in! Your letting the cold air in." He walked   
  
inside and she closed the door. She opened up a drawer and pulled out   
  
the gel. "Here you go." She handed it over, and grabbed another towel   
  
to dry her hair.  
  
He took the gel and put some in his hands. Then looking in the   
  
mirror watching Ginny he began to slick back his hair. "No, no, not   
  
like that. Not again." She told his. "Turn around. I'll do it for you.   
  
With shorter hair, you spike it."  
  
She had her hands in his hair and was concentrating on getting   
  
it to stick up. But Draco was staring at her. 'God she's beautiful.'   
  
She was inches away from him, and he could feel how hot she was from   
  
her shower. She took her eyes off his hair and placed them on his. She   
  
began massaging his scalp. It felt so good to him. In one instant he   
  
threw his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. His lips   
  
crushed down on hers. She wasn't expecting it to happen so fast, and   
  
wanted to slow down, but it was electric. His tongue was at her bottom   
  
lip, begging for entrance. When she didn't comply right away, he   
  
grabbed her butt and lifted her up.  
  
There was a little shelf on the wall behind her. He placed her   
  
on there and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped at his   
  
greediness. Leaving her mouth open for a second. It was all he needed.   
  
He plunged his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She moaned   
  
so hard. This was by far the best kiss either of them had ever   
  
experienced.  
  
She wrapped her legs around him and made him push up against   
  
her harder. The more force he put on her body, the harder the kiss got.   
  
His tongue was roaming all over her mouth. Her head was spinning. From   
  
the steam from the shower, and the intenseness of Draco's mouth she   
  
felt dizzy. He had one hand trailing up her thigh, and the other   
  
pulling at her hips so they were hard up against his. Her legs   
  
tightened around him and her hands were under his shirt. Nails digging   
  
into the skin on his upper back. He groaned and held her tighter.  
  
"Hey. How's it looking in there?" Chris was back.  
  
Ginny pried her hands away from him. But Draco didn't let go   
  
of her. Instead he broke the kiss, and burrowed his head in her neck,   
  
with his forehead up against the wall behind her. "You know." He said.   
  
"For a while there I was actually starting thought I liked this guy!"  
  
Ginny was trying to regulate her breathing again. She pushed   
  
her chest forward, making Draco let go of her. "We'll be out in a sec."   
  
She called to Chris. "You are a really good kisser." She said slowly,   
  
having trouble getting each word out. Draco grinned at her, and helped   
  
her down from the shelf.  
  
"So are you!" He replied. "We should do this again some time!"  
  
Ginny laughed at him and spiked up his hair some more. Then   
  
pointed to the door. "Out, so that I can dry off!"   
  
And he left the room.  
  
AN: okay, some G/D action there. I don't know how well I did on it, so   
  
why don't you tell me. In other words, review. Btw, if my story sucks,   
  
don't blame it on me, blame it on my mother for moving me up to the   
  
land of the midnight sun. In other words the sun never sets in the   
  
summer here, and its fucking 30 Celsius outside. In the winter its not   
  
too bad, because then the sun never rises and I can actually get some   
  
sleep, but then its also 50 below out. For all you northerners, I   
  
sympathize. 


	6. The club

The club was decorated with blue neon lights on the roof, and b  
  
linking lights. The pillars had red fabric draped down it. There were   
  
booths on the perimeter and a large dance floor in the middle. Ginny   
  
smiled at the familiar sight. The entrance was at the top of the   
  
stairs, looking down over the crowd. Draco was standing right behind   
  
her. Chris had already taken off. Ginny leaned back against Draco,   
  
sighed then grabbed his hand and led him down the steps and through   
  
the floor, towards a booth near the back. Where her two friends were   
  
sitting.  
  
"Tiffany, Mike, this is Draco." Ginny introduced, then sat   
  
down. Scooting down, so that Draco would fit in. She had to yell over   
  
the music. Draco nodded at them.   
  
"Okay, here are the drinks." Chris said as he set down four   
  
glasses, and distributed them. "Drake, I didn't know what you drank,   
  
so I got you a Blue Monday." He pushed it towards him.  
  
"What's in it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Vodka, Parfait amour, and 7-up." Ginny answered. Grabbing the   
  
cherry out of his glass and sucking on it.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"My other job." Ginny said, biting off the cherry. She was   
  
looking over to the door, and saw Steve enter. "If you'll excuse me,   
  
I have some business to take care of." She got up by way of climbing   
  
over Draco, and made her way towards the stairs.  
  
Steve had his back facing her. She grabbed hold of his shoulder   
  
and swung him around. "Why couldn't you have at least called me and   
  
told me you wouldn't pick me up due to the fact that you were off   
  
fucking some slut?" She yelled. Only Steve heard her though. The music   
  
was too loud.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but, as you said, I was busy!" He shrugged   
  
and walked off.  
  
Ginny growled. 'I'm going to get him back. Sure, it wasn't that   
  
big a deal, but still. He needs to learn some common courtesy.' She   
  
began walking back to the table, but felt a hand go around her waist.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Someone whispered into her ear.   
  
She turned round. It was a guy named Ryan. She knew him to be   
  
Steve's best friend, other than that, she had no idea who this guy was.   
  
"Sure." The song was fast.   
  
You know that feeling you have when you first start dancing?   
  
You feel like your doing it wrong, and your off beat. And you look at   
  
the people around you, their all into the music and your still   
  
wondering what the song is. This was how Ginny felt. She was dancing   
  
kind of stiffly. And she knew it. But Ryan held onto her sides and   
  
pushed his hips up against hers. Not the for the same reason Draco   
  
had earlier, but so that her and him would be on the same beat.  
  
Once she got it, his hands travelled up her back. She was   
  
melting into the music now. The beat was hot. Her body was moving in   
  
perfect rhythm with Ryan's. He had crouched down so that his leg was   
  
in between hers, and she was almost sitting on it. With her arms   
  
around his neck, they became more engrossed in their movements. They   
  
had built up a lot of friction between them when Ryan went to kiss her   
  
neck.  
  
Feeling his lips on her, she pushed him away a bit. "Don't" she   
  
said.  
  
"Ya, don't!" Said an angry Draco behind her.  
  
Ginny giggled at the expression on his face, and quickly forgot   
  
about Ryan. She pulled Draco towards her. "Dance with me." She told   
  
him. Placing her arms around him. He had 'first dance syndrome.' "Just   
  
do what the other guys are doing." She explained.  
  
Draco looked at the other guys, they looked pretty comfortable.   
  
Their women's were riding up their bodies, dancing completely in tune.   
  
He wanted Ginny to be that close to him. She was moving his hips, and   
  
he kind of fell into the mood.  
  
A new song came on, it was more intense with its beat. It   
  
craved fast moving bodies. People rubbing up against people. Ginny   
  
felt it and was all over him. One arm around his neck, one riding up   
  
and down his chest. Their legs were doing most of the dancing. Their   
  
upper bodies were exploring each other. Draco couldn't take just   
  
feeling her anymore. He needed to taste her. His head swooped down and   
  
captured her lips. He forced her lips open  
  
She felt shivers go up her back. Even though she was burning   
  
up, and it was too hot for this much physical contact, she couldn't   
  
resist him. He felt too good. Massaging his tongue, she could taste   
  
his Blue Monday. Moaning with the pleasure of Draco's kiss and the   
  
extreme heat, she let her head go limp and fall back.  
  
Draco took this as an opportunity to have a go at her neck. He   
  
kissed his way down her jaw line and licked circled around the skin   
  
covering her Jugular vein, nipping it slightly. She loved it, her   
  
whole body was telling him. The way she scrunched up her hands in his   
  
hair, and pushed his head into her neck more.  
  
But her mind was telling her other things. 'I'm going to pass   
  
out if I don't cool down.' Sweat was just pouring out of her forehead.   
  
She found the strength to push him away. "I need a drink." She told   
  
his inquisitive eyes.   
  
They squeezed their way to the bar. Ginny sat on a stool. The   
  
bartender was on the other end flirting with some Barbie look a like.   
  
'Its too hot in here!' "Hey!" She yelled, frustrated with the heat,   
  
and angry with the bartenders lack of doing his job. "Strawberry   
  
Daiquiri right now!"  
  
"Calm down Gin, I'm getting it." He said, and clinked a few   
  
things together. And had her drink for her in seconds.  
  
"Thank you." She snapped. Instead of drinking it right away,   
  
she placed the glass up against her forehead. The coolness spread   
  
through her fast, and her temper went away. She relaxed and took a   
  
sip. "Do you want to go sit down?" She asked Draco, who had been   
  
standing behind her, arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, lets."   
  
They sat down back at the booth. Tiffany and Mike had migrated   
  
to the dance floor, and Chris was sitting on one side, necking with   
  
some random girl. Ginny smiled at the back of his head and faced Draco.   
  
She took another sip.   
  
Uncomfortable silence. Ginny was praying that Chris would   
  
break away from that girl and say something, but he looked pretty   
  
occupied. Draco was looking around for something to talk about. Nothing   
  
was found. He started fidgeting. Why was he doing this? And why wasn't   
  
she talking? All the other girls he'd dated talked non-stop. Given, he'd   
  
never actually listened. He was always staring at some other girl in   
  
the room, that was prettier. But Ginny wasn't talking, and if she was,   
  
she was the prettiest girl in the room anyways.  
  
"That fabrics not really red." Ginny said, pointing at the   
  
velvet hanging down from the pillars. "It's actually every colour but   
  
red! Reds just the only colour it reflects." Draco cocked an eyebrow.   
  
She started laughing. "Sorry!" she sputtered.  
  
"You are very strange." He said. She stopped laughing and   
  
stared at him. He leaned over. "But your hot! So I like you."  
  
"Wow, that was very shallow of you!" She stated. Then she   
  
leaned over. "But your hotness makes up for it." she whispered.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." He smiled as he leaned back.  
  
"Tongue rings can cause some serious stimulation when your   
  
giving a blow job." Ginny told him and took another drink.  
  
'Did she just say what I thought she just said?' He asked   
  
himself. Completely stunned.   
  
Ginny smiled softly at him. "I bet you didn't know that."   
  
"And you do!" He said surprised. "How?" He added, not really   
  
wanting to know.  
  
"Experience." She said and stuck out her tongue all the way.   
  
She had in a regular bar with silver studs on each end. Closing her   
  
mouth, she grinned wickedly.  
  
'Damn this one packs a wallop.' he thought. "How is it that I   
  
didn't feel that?"  
  
Ginny shrugged and twirled her straw around in her cup. She   
  
shoved over to be right up against him, and put her hand on his thigh.   
  
"You just weren't touching the right area." She said while raising her   
  
hand.  
  
Draco smirked, he liked how this was going. But he couldn't   
  
help but wonder if it was the drink. "Maybe we should take this away   
  
from you." He said, pulling the glass towards him.   
  
Ginny giggled, and relaxed against the cushioned back of the   
  
booth. "It's virgin." She told him.  
  
"But your not!" He said. He needed to clarify that. He knew it   
  
was true, but he wanted her to say it.  
  
"Neither are you!" She pointed out. She wasn't offended. "Is   
  
that a problem?"  
  
"No." Sure he liked it when he knew he was the first of the   
  
girls he'd been with, but they got old fast. Now he needed someone   
  
with some moves. The chicks he'd had would always just lay there, and   
  
let him have his way with them. That was boring. He didn't want a   
  
virgin anymore. He wanted someone who experimented. Someone who knew   
  
what she was doing. Someone who knew how to make him satisfied. He   
  
wanted Ginny.  
  
"I have an idea." She said, licking her lips, which were now   
  
incredibly red from the slush that she was drinking. "Lets dance." She   
  
pushed him a little and he got up. He offered his hand to help her out.   
  
They headed to the floor. The music had turned to techno.   
  
After a few songs of hands in the air, head shaking, hip   
  
twirling, and the occasional grind, Ginny headed back to the bar for   
  
another drink. Draco stayed on the floor. She was pushing past a lot   
  
of people, and didn't bother to look at any of their faces. But a arm   
  
was laid across her shoulders.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley." Ginny looked   
  
up. It was Blaise Zabini that was talking. "Now, what would the sweet   
  
and innocent Weasley be doing at a club this late at night?"  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Zabini?" Ginny asked   
  
coolly.  
  
"Do you always call the guys you've slept with by there last   
  
name? Or is that just me?" He asked. "I have a room at the motel down   
  
the way. Why don't you come and pay me a visit?"  
  
"What is this? What are you trying to do?" Ginny asked  
  
"Its called blackmail sweet heart, I know something about you   
  
that you don't want anybody to know, and I'll bet you would do anything   
  
to keep it a secret!" He threatened her.  
  
'I'm going to make him regret he said that.' Ginny thought.   
  
"Could you hold on just a second?" She asked. There was an empty chair   
  
right behind her. And she stood on it. Over top of the music, she   
  
signalled to the DJ to cut the music. He saw her and did it. "Hey   
  
everybody. I need your opinion on something. I have a guy here that I   
  
slept with about two years ago. And now he's back from hell to try and   
  
hold that against me. Should I let him do that?" Everybody screamed no.   
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you." She said. Then she turned towards the bar.   
  
"Bartender, B-52. DJ, play the music!"  
  
Ginny got off the chair and stood in front of Blaise. He was   
  
in shock. "I know what your thinking." She told him. "I can't believe   
  
she just did that. Well, what I can't believe is that I did you! It was   
  
a complete mistake, the worst sex I had ever had! And you know what?"   
  
She got closer to him. "You weren't my first." She laughed and headed   
  
to the bar. Then turned slightly for one more. "But I'd bet you   
  
anything I was your's."  
  
She laughed to herself as she took the B-52 from the bartenders   
  
hands and threw back her head to swallow it. The instant burning   
  
sensation always made her want to scream. But instead she put on a   
  
sour face, shuddered and licked her lips. 'Where's Draco?' She headed   
  
back onto the floor, and saw Blaise leaving.  
  
"That was a nice performance there Ginny." Complimented a   
  
drawling voice from behind her.  
  
"Thank you." She said turning around. But she turned around   
  
too fast and lost her balance a bit. Draco steadied her. What can she   
  
say, she's a cheap drunk. Funny how alcohol makes you see things more   
  
clearly. Well, only features, not roads or anything. But when Ginny   
  
saw Draco, she only saw Draco. Not the people behind him, and not the   
  
lights. But she saw Draco. And he looked hot.  
  
"Ginny are you okay?" He asked. She just stared at him. It felt   
  
like forever that she was looking at him.   
  
'He has really blue eyes.' Ginny thought. 'There not the normal   
  
colour either. Their like fresh water blue. And his complexion? Zit   
  
free, whoa ya!' she high fived herself. 'Man and look at that muscle   
  
on his arms! Quidditch does this guy good.' She giggled, and looked   
  
back into his eyes. Then to his lips. 'There so… kissable.' Then she   
  
leaned in. Not really kissing him, more like just shoving her lips   
  
onto his.  
  
He pushed her back. In his mind she was way out of it. 'Has   
  
Blaise done something to her? If he has I'm going to kill him. Oh no,   
  
she looks sick. I have to get her outside.' He put his arm around her,   
  
and lead her to the back door and walked her outside. "Just breath   
  
Ginny." he told her.  
  
'He's acting weird.' Ginny thought. She wasn't sick, she was   
  
just thinking about the night with Blaise. How fucking awful he was.   
  
"Who would want to repeat that ?" She accidentally asked out loud.  
  
"Repeat what?" He questioned.  
  
"Hmm, what? I didn't say anything." Ginny attempted to cover   
  
it up.  
  
"No, you did. What would you not want to repeat?"  
  
"You're really hot." Ginny tried changing the subject.  
  
"Ginny, what are you talking a--" He couldn't finish. Ginny   
  
was on him.  
  
'Man he is so gorgeous.' She didn't like it when he talked.   
  
'He looks better when he's not saying anything. I should shut him up.'   
  
With that she grabbed his t-shirt and slammed her lips on his. He   
  
wasn't giving any, so she wrapped her arm around him and kissed him   
  
harder until he gave in. When he did, he was slouching in the middle   
  
of and alley. Kissing someone six inches shorter than him. Not very   
  
comfortable.  
  
He broke the kiss. "Whats wrong?" Ginny asked, extremely   
  
frustrated. "Why mft." Draco had put a finger on her lips to silence   
  
her. Then backed her up to the exit door, which, as luck would have it,   
  
had no handle. He had her full up against it, and reached down and   
  
grabbed both of her thighs. He heaved them up so that she could wrap   
  
her legs around him comfortably. As well, it made her his height.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Draco asked. Ginny grinned wickedly,   
  
and Draco leaned in again. He kissed her with full on passion and lust.   
  
Her lips were already bruised, making them soft to the touch. But he   
  
left them and started sucking on her neck. Its weird how it seemed   
  
more intimate. It was most likely because of the moans that emitted   
  
from her mouth every other minute. His hands were stationed at her ass,   
  
as to keep her up. But she was moving her hips in pleasure, and rubbing   
  
up against him. The sensation was making him hard. He wanted nothing   
  
other than to do her up against the door. But he didn't want his first   
  
time with her to be up against a rusty door in the middle of some   
  
dirty alley, where anyone could walk down and catch them going at it.  
  
'One of us is getting satisfied right now!' He thought. Her   
  
moans were driving him crazy, he wanted more of them. He slipped one   
  
of his hands under her skirt, and her underwear. He craved to feel her   
  
like this all day.  
  
She knew what he was doing. And she wanted it badly. But she   
  
had a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to   
  
ignore it and concentrate on the pleasure Draco's fingers were about   
  
to give her. But she couldn't get rid of that feeling. She knew that   
  
it meant another witch or wizard was around, and chances are, it was   
  
Blaise. So she had to stop Draco from being found out by him.  
  
Draco was still sucking on her neck and flicking her with his   
  
fingers, but he hadn't actually don't anything with them yet. He felt   
  
her tense up. "Draco don't." She whispered. 'What? She didn't want   
  
this? How could she not?' He thought. 'She was all over me, and now   
  
she doesn't want to do anything? She's a fucking tease is what she is.'   
  
He was fuming. "There's someone here!" She told him.  
  
Surprised, he pulled his hand away from her and set her down.   
  
Then looked around. The alley was empty. "There isn't anyone here!" He   
  
said in a don't-fuck-with-me tone. He was pretty pissed off. What was   
  
so wrong with him that she didn't even want him to finger her.  
  
She shushed him. And pulled him into the shadows. "Draco, I'm   
  
not kidding. I have this thing where I can kind of sense if there's   
  
another wizard around. And guess what. I just got it." In the last   
  
part she was sounding pretty prissy. More pissed off than prissy really.   
  
Some magical asshole had just interrupted what probably would have   
  
been the best fingering she had ever gotten. Yet another reason why   
  
she regretted ever being born. 'I'm going to kill whoever this guy is.   
  
Or girl, I haven't had a bitch fight in quite a while!' She looked at   
  
her nails to see if they were sharp enough.  
  
"Its my father!" Draco whispered.  
  
She looked up. And sure enough, out on the sidewalk by the   
  
street, a mere fifteen feet away was the bleach blonde bimbo of   
  
Britain.  
  
AN; dun dun dun. Oh no, what are they gunna do??? 5:49 in the morning   
  
right now. You know my sunlight problem? Ya well guess what? Besides   
  
this being the land of the midnight sun, its also the mosquito capital   
  
of the world! And those fuckers are big. So instead of trying to sleep   
  
with the buzzing sound I decided to wake up and live a sleep deprived   
  
day! Lucky you! 


	7. Time to fly

Ginny's heart had jumped to her throat, and she was now having   
  
trouble breathing. On their, well, more her, shopping spree Ginny had   
  
asked Draco about why he was at her house. So she was now filled in on   
  
all the details, and figured that Lucius was here to kill him. But,   
  
how did he know that Draco was here? Thinking that Draco must have   
  
some sort of tracer on him, she grabbed his hands and looked for rings.  
  
Finding none, she looked for a necklace. She found one.  
  
However Ginny didn't take the time to realize that pulling on   
  
the necklace caused Draco to stumble into her. "Ginny, I don't think   
  
this is quite the time." His father was a mere few feet away, and Ginny   
  
was loosing it. 'Doesn't work well under pressure I guess.' He thought.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"For my birthday when I was 11. I've never taken it off." He   
  
told her.   
  
"Well its time to take it off." Ginny told him. "Your father   
  
put a tracer on it to keep track of you. Talk about over possessive!"   
  
She joked. "I can't believe that you didn't find that out! I thought   
  
you were the second smartest person in your year!"  
  
"I am." He scowled.  
  
"No time to get saucy." She retorted. "Give me the necklace.   
  
I'll take care of it."  
  
"No, I'm not going to get you in trouble. If he see's you he'll   
  
either kill you, or trace me to you, and kidnap you. I don't want you   
  
to get hurt." He whispered.  
  
'Wow.' She thought. 'No ones ever cared about me like that.'   
  
Sure her family loved her, but they never paid enough attention to her.   
  
And they wouldn't even know if she was kidnapped. What had happened to   
  
Draco. He used to be the evil kid she had to stay away from. It was   
  
sexy the way he scowled. And when he yelled at the little kids or her   
  
brother he was just so evil, it was great. The fact that he was   
  
forbidden made him all the more desirable. Well, he was still desirable,   
  
but now he actually cared? That was messed up. "Draco, I know what I'm   
  
doing. Just hand it over.  
  
He did. "You have to promise to never tell anyone about what   
  
I'm about to do." He nodded. She didn't want to have to do this, but   
  
there wasn't any other choice. She turned into her Animagi form. She   
  
had put the necklace over her neck before turning.  
  
Draco watched as her face got darker and her hair shorter. She   
  
grew feathers and her body disappeared. Then she was floating in front   
  
of his eyes, which were huge in surprise. 'Yet another wallop. I wonder   
  
what else she can do?' He watched as she flew away. 'I should probably   
  
tell her that I learned how to apparate three years ago.' He told   
  
himself.  
  
Ginny flew to the other side of the city and waited on the   
  
lamppost to see if Mr. Malfoy would show up. She didn't know if it was   
  
the necklace, or if maybe he was just here by luck. 'No, it was most   
  
certainly the necklace.' Lucius had just come around the corner. Ginny   
  
flew to the alley right by the lamp. She changed into herself gracefully   
  
as she landed. She took off the necklace and held it in her hand and   
  
walked out to where she could be seen under the light.  
  
She looked up and down the street, it was empty, except for her   
  
and Lucius. He had still not seen her. He was too busy looking in the   
  
shadows. She just stood there, very amused. With her being alone with   
  
a wizard, except for Draco, the feeling in her stomach was taking over.   
  
She felt like playing with him for a bit.   
  
"Looking for something Lucius?" She asked him. He looked up   
  
startled to see her there.  
  
"Virginia, what are you doing here?" He asked her. "You shouldn't   
  
be here. I'm just looking for my son. You should run along home now.   
  
Your family will be missing you and its late." He attempted to push   
  
her along.  
  
"My family won't be missing me, they don't even know that I'm   
  
gone. And Draco won't be missing you!" She told him. His eyes narrowed,   
  
and she decided to continue. "I believe that this belongs to you!" She   
  
dropped the necklace, with the chain still tied around her fingers.   
  
"You should trust your son Malfoy. You shouldn't be tracking him down   
  
like a felon. Do you think that maybe he left because you block the world   
  
out of his eyes?" She waited for him to answer, but he just stood there   
  
glaring at her. "He is eighteen you know, and he should be given some   
  
privileges! But I guess your timing is a little off, because he obviously   
  
doesn't want you anywhere near him."  
  
"And you would know what my son wants?" Lucius asked. Ginny   
  
smirked. "You've just given yourself away Virginia. I now know where   
  
he is, and I don't need that necklace around his neck to track him."  
  
Ginny's smirk stayed in place. "I never said he was staying   
  
with me! Though it would be rather ironic. Draco spends his whole life   
  
pulling down the Weasleys, and now he's living with them? Very nicely   
  
planned. Oh," She put on a fake pouty face "But you just found him out.   
  
Damn, guess he'll have to find somewhere else to hide."   
  
Lucius couldn't stand all of her cockiness. "I could kill you   
  
in a second you know!" He threatened. "If only …" He couldn't finish.   
  
He didn't want to say it.  
  
So she did it for him. "If only Tom didn't want me alive!" Her   
  
features darkened. "I know that he wants me alive, I don't, however,   
  
know what for, and I know that you either don't know or won't tell me. So, I'll leave now. And I'm getting rid of this." She held up the necklace, and began walking back into the alley. "And Lucius, you had better leave Draco alone, or I'll make sure that dear old Tom is very disappointed in you."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He asked.  
  
His tone made Ginny angry. There he was, questioning her , just   
  
the same as he did when she was eleven. Her eyes lit up again. The last   
  
time this had happened she was in front of the statue of the man in the   
  
Chamber of Secrets. Tom had called on the snake to come and kill her.   
  
And she had found out what was going on just in time to get extremely   
  
angry with him. Then her eyes turned on the basilisk. Its big yellow   
  
eyes meeting her flaring green ones. She held him down for only half a   
  
minute, and she didn't die. She just passed out. Then Potter came to   
  
her rescue. Anyone but him would have been good, but it had to be him.  
  
But now when Lucius was questioning her power, she got very   
  
angry. She had been the one who made the book come back to life, it   
  
wasn't just there for her to write in, it needed a spell to unlock it.   
  
As well, she was the one who opened the chamber. And she was an Animagi.   
  
But he didn't know the last one. "Don't underestimate me Malfoy!" She   
  
yelled, and the lights on the street began to flash. Lucius got scared   
  
and apparated away quickly.   
  
Ginny calmed down and the lights stopped flashing. Then she   
  
smiled. That felt good. " I shouldn't bottle up anger, it has such a   
  
nice release." Then she strolled into the alleyway and changed into an   
  
owl and flew back to Draco.  
  
He was still waiting in the alley, and he looked angry. "What   
  
took so long?" he saw her as she was about to touch the ground. But   
  
his voice distracted her and in the landing and transformation, she   
  
lost concentration so once she touched the ground she stumbled. About   
  
to fall forward, she cursed herself as she braced for impact.  
  
Draco saw her stumble forward and reached out and caught her.   
  
She looked cute when she's flustered. He stood her up and kept his arms   
  
wrapped around her. "Can we just pick up where we left off?" She asked   
  
him.  
  
He smiled, but the thought of his father being somewhere near   
  
was a little distracting. "We should go back to the Burrow." He suggested.   
  
"You can't." Ginny remembered. "He saw me. Your father saw me,   
  
not as an owl. But I tossed the necklace." She added. "Point is, you   
  
can't stay there anymore." The light had drained from him eyes. 'Oh my   
  
god, he looks so sad.' She tried to think of a quick solution. "You   
  
could go to Hogwarts. Now that he can't trace you! And it is the safest   
  
place there is!" She offered.  
  
"But you would have to stay here." He said slowly.  
  
"So? He's not after me, he's after you! And besides, I have to   
  
work. Gotta get myself away from my family as soon as possible!" She   
  
laughed. But Draco wasn't amused.  
  
"But you'd still be staying here. And I'd be there all by   
  
myself. And you here. With all of those people." He pointed to the   
  
door. "I'm not going."  
  
"I don't see why this is such a problem? You were pretty much   
  
alone before today anyways, and at least at Hogwarts you won't have to   
  
clean." She pointed out.  
  
"Things have changed since yesterday." He said to her in a low   
  
voice. "And I won't go to Hogwarts unless you promise me something."  
  
Ginny was captured. His eyes were so sincere, and his arms felt   
  
so comfortable around her. At this moment, she would do whatever he   
  
wanted her to. "I'll promise." She told him.   
  
He was going to tell her, but she just looked so vulnerable,   
  
and in need of being corrupted. 'Maybe picking up where we left off   
  
wasn't such a bad idea.' He once again lifted her up so that she could   
  
wrap her legs around him, and had her up against the back door. Their   
  
kiss was desperate and hot. His hands were all over her. Cupping her   
  
breast and trying to hike up her shirt. She moaned as his tongue ravaged   
  
her mouth, and his hand massaged her breast.   
  
She was trying to stay up with one arm clinging to his back,   
  
and the other trying to undo his belt. Draco pulled back to let in a   
  
breath, and Ginny moved down to his neck. Licking in circles and nibbling   
  
slightly. He groaned and felt a tightness in his pants. He needed her   
  
to promise him. "Ginny." She moaned. He pushed up against her more,   
  
and buried his head in the crock of her neck. "Ginny, promise me you   
  
won't see another guy while I'm gone." He finally got it out.  
  
"Anything." Ginny moaned, and kept going at his neck. He was   
  
hard, she could feel it. She'd never been this desperate for anyone   
  
before. 'I'm not having sex with him in an alley. But I feel like I   
  
would go to the end of the earth for him.'  
  
The back door started banging. Ginny let go and they walked   
  
backwards. "Oh there you are!" Chris yelled once he finally opened the   
  
door. "Hey, Ginny, Ginny, this is Amanda, isn't she beautiful?" Chris   
  
was tagging along that random girl he had been necking with. She was   
  
giggling her head off. "She says that she wants to have sex with me!   
  
So we're going back to my place. See you tomorrow!!" And he was off,   
  
with the giggling Amanda.   
  
Ginny and Draco just stared at each other. "We have to go."   
  
She said. "I could see if someone could drive us.   
  
"No." Draco said. "I can apparate to Hogsmade. Then I'll go to   
  
Dumbledore's office and work this all out."  
  
"Apparate?" Ginny asked with a smile on her face. "Well I guess   
  
I was half expecting that!"   
  
Draco gave her one last kiss. "Your not going near another guy   
  
right?" He smirked.  
  
Ginny reached up to mess with the hair by his ear. "I guess I'm   
  
yours now!" Ginny told him.  
  
"And don't forget it! I can get very possessive." He winked and   
  
left with a POP.   
  
Ginny smiled dreamily and transformed into an owl and flew   
  
home.  
  
AN: Hmm, two chapters in one day. Tells you a little something doesn't   
  
it? cough no life cough. Oh, and some one reviewed about me using   
  
Wasaga beach. The story takes place in Britain, but the lake was the   
  
first name I came up with.  
  
Liv: I realize that Ginny was eleven and fucking some guy, but its not   
  
all that gross, I did it!!! Just kidding. Ya it is sick, but she was   
  
raped when she was ten, and its just a story!! chillax 


	8. Fucking Parrot

'Why did I agree to this?' Ginny asked herself. It was a week after Draco had left, and he'd owled her to say that he was okay. She'd cleared it with her parents that he was gone, and they returned to not remembering her. Now she was leaning on the bar, waiting for someone to order so that she could keep herself busy. Everyone had a drink in their hand, and that everyone was only about 25 people, it was a slow night. 'I remember why I agreed!' She thought back to the night. He had her up against the door, his hand was drawing circles on her ass, constantly getting lower and lower, and he smelled so good. 'Grr, I wish I was at Hogwarts with him!' She whined to herself. 'We could have the whole castle to ourselves, well almost.' She grabbed a cloth from the sink and began wiping down the counter. 'I bet his bed is huge.' She chuckled. 'I bet HE'S huge!'   
  
A man had come up to the counter and asked for another drink. Her head was screaming with sexual frustration. 'Why couldn't he have waited a half hour so we could shag, then go to Hogwarts?' She asked herself.  
  
"Ginny." She looked up. "Your shift is over. Have a nice night." Her boss said.

'Well, this is bloody fun!' Draco thought. He was sitting in the Library reading every book about transfiguration that was ever written. Once he had arrived he explained to the Headmaster what had happened, leaving out the part about Ginny and him almost fucking each other in an alley. But the Headmaster cocked an eyebrow when he was told that Draco was in the company of the young Weasley. None the less, he was allowed to stay there, on the condition that he actually did some work while he was there. Not the same work he did at the Weasleys, but school work. Transfiguration work. And if he read every book he was told to, and was able to transfigure everything properly, then he would take the N.E.W.T exam and not have to take the class during the year.It sounded like a done deal to Draco, but there was a catch, he had to take defence training in the time that he would have been in class. But the plus side is that the teacher was always sick. Couldn't remember his name at the moment though.  
  
"Finished!" Draco growled and slammed the book shut. "Now for the victim." He stood up and looked around. 'Oh right, school hasn't started yet.' His shoulders slumped. 'A chair will have to do!' He pointed his wand at it "Mobiquelarba" And it turned into a brown and green parrot, squaking its annoying little head off. "I thought Parrots could talk!" He thought out loud.  
  
"Parrots can talk, jackass!" The parrot said.  
  
Draco scrunched up his forehead. "Rude little fucker."   
  
"I'm not rude, jackass, I'm just a fucking chair, you know I get sat on and farted on and barfed on! Shit some people even fuck in these chairs and no one ever polishes them." The Parrot told him.   
  
Draco looked at it for a minute and tilted his head to the side. The parrot mimicked. Then Draco started laughing. He pointed his wand at the Parrot and muttered "Finite Incantem" but the bird took off. Down through one of the aisles and out the door, down the hall. "Shit" Draco said and took after him.  
  
He stepped into the hallway and saw the Parrot go around the corner. "Fucking bird." He ran after him. The bird kept squawking and saying profound things, so he was easy to trace. Down a long stretch of the hallway, Draco had the bird perfectly in sight and kept yelling the reversing spell at it. Always missing.  
  
"Wee, oh this is so much fun!" The Parrot sang as it dodged all the spells. It turned around and flew backwards. "Oh Lucy, why are you following me?" It said, then he squawked turned back around and collided with the wall.  
  
"I hate fucking Parrots." Draco said as he caught up to where the bird was lying. Then he transfigured it back into the chair and sat down. He put his head in his hands. 'Why do I do everything wrong?' He asked himself. He leaned back and took a look around the Hallway. It seemed vaguely familiar. But he wasn't too sure where he was. 'I've got the whole castle to myself, minus the ghosts and Dumbledore, so why aren't I looking around?' He stood up and opened the first door on his left, classroom. He closed it and went to the next one, another classroom. The next one, a bathroom. 'A Bathroom, why would there be a bathroom with only one stall, in a school?' He wondered. The next door, a classroom.  
  
He opened and closed every door that he saw for the rest of the day. All of them were classrooms. 'We don't even use these rooms! Why are they here?' He was on the fifth floor at the end of the hallway, there was one door squeezed into a corner. 'There is certainly no room for a classroom in there!' He told himself. He opened the door, and sure enough, it wasn't a classroom, it was stairs, leading down. 'Should I go?' He asked. 'Yes!' He stepped in and shut the door. He had his hand on the handle for balance, but the handle disappeared so he lost it and fell down a couple steps on his ass. "Very smooth Draco!" He stood up and looked up, it was too dark to see anything. "Lumos" The door had disappeared. "This had better lead to something!" He walked down the steps. They went on forever. Down, down, down, 'I must be almost there now! I'm probably at the dungeons!' He thought.   
  
Then the stairway got lighter, and he no longer needed his wand for light. He entered a large room, lit by a fire place. The room had shelves holding millions of books that were up against the walls. An over stuffed couch was a few feet away from the fire place. It looked like a mini bar was in the corner, and a large desk by the entrance. A king sized bed was on the other side of the room. The floor was hard wood, with a large auburn rug laid across it.  
  
'I wonder who gets the privelage of living here!' He wandered around the room, looking at the books, trailing a finger across the desk. He came to a plaque on the wall, in between two shelves. "Welcome all who find this secret place." Draco read out loud. Below it was a list of names. All the students who had come here. Forsyth Brittany 1456, Jason Mildred 1769, Wilfred Emma 1834, James Lily 1978. All couples. "Well, this must be a love nest." Draco smirked. "I should bring Ginny here!" The smirk left his face. "Ginny."   
  
'Why am I missing her? Probably because we haven't slept together yet.' He shook his head. 'That's not why.' He walked over to the couch and sat down. 'She's gorgeous. Nothing like I thought she'd be. She's not shy, not innocent, not dense, not …a virgin. Instead she's outgoing, she's devious, she's corrupt, she's …beautiful,' His brow furrowed. "She's mine." 'It's strange how I'm possessive of her and no one else. Oh well.'   
  
He stood up and looked for a way out of there. The door up the stairs had disappeared, and there was no doors or windows in here. "Well isn't this great. I need to get out." Then as if by magic (A/N: duh) one of the shelves pulled forward. Draco tugged on it, and it revealed a hallway a little down from the Slytherine entrance. "Handy." He smirked. "Three more weeks and I'll be using this place a lot!"   
  
A/N: Okay, I know that that was a Short chapter, but the next one will be longer….well it might be longer! Whatever, I don't know. Anyways, R&R people, and I don't mean rest and relaxation. 


	9. The pleasure zone

"Tweet tweet" Ginny rolled over and groaned. 'I am not getting up. I got in too late last night.' the was thinking the truth. She had got in at three last night and was still in her party clothes. The minute she had hit the bed she was out like a light. 'I'm gong to put on my earphones and fall back asleep. She reached above her head and pulled down her disc man from her headboard and placed the earphones on. Then pressed the button on the CD player. The disc turned and an extremely loud cord rang in her ears. "Fuck" she yelled and tugged at the cords so they would fly out of her ears. 'I didn't put it on that volume.' she told herself. Sighing she put the disc man back in its place. 'Well, I'm up now!' She whined to herself. She caught a glimpse of the calendar on her wall and noticed that one of the days was circled in red, and all the squares behind it were crossed off. 'Huh' she thought. 'I guess Hermione was checking off when her period is coming.'  
  
Ginny got up and headed to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and rid herself of last nights attire. Then she walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel and placed at the foot of the shower and stepped in. The water was lukewarm, not hot, never hot, hot water always made her feel like she was in a sauna and suffocating. The colder water was refreshing, and awakening. After ten minutes she turned off the tap and stepped out to dry herself off.  
  
A plus side to having cold showers was that the mirror didn't fog up. She stood in front of hers and looked at herself. Her hair was short now, above her shoulders, and streaked with blond, as well as layered. The water had made it curly. She grabbed the brush and straightened it. Before her hair had the chance to rebel again, Ginny grabbed some gel and ran her fingers through it, forcing it to stay that way. Then she grabbed her brush again, and ran it through, so that the gel didn't clump together. She looked at herself now and smiled at her appearance. She leaned in a bit an looked directly into her eyes. 'Their not brown!' She thought surprised. 'I always thought they were brown.' Instead they were hazel. Being as there is so many types of hazel, this hazel was a pattern of orange and green. 'Hmm.' Ginny shrugged, and applied some eyeliner. Something no girl should be without. Mascara however, was never to be found on the face of Ginny Weasley, she didn't need it, her eyelashes were dark enough as it is.  
  
She sauntered out of the bathroom and over to her dresser. She caught another glimpse of her calendar. 'Why would Hermione mark down when Aunt Flow was coming to visit her on MY calendar?' She asked herself. Then it hit her, as she was pulling open a drawer, she remembered. Hermione hadn't circled that day, Ginny had. And it wasn't anything to do with her period, it had to do with school. Today was when she went back. 'Shit I haven't even packed!' She realized with wide eye's. She ran across the room and threw open her trunk then gathered together all of her new books and other school supplies and almost threw them in, she ran back over to her dresser and grabbed al of her clothes and tossed them on top of everything else. Then she realized that she was still wearing a towel, and it was only 6:30 in the morning.  
  
"Stupid Ginny." She told herself out loud. She pulled everything back out and put it properly inside, taking out an outfit and her uniform in the process. She placed her uniform on top, and shut the trunk. She had a check list beside her and everything was checked off. She then walked to her bed and let her towel fall off, so she could put on today's clothes. Which were black, fairly tight pants, and a vibrantly blue shirt, which said 'Yield to the music' in a Yield sign. Along with her 'Miss Kitty's Charm School' underwear, and black Kodiak socks, she was now set to go.  
  
All in good time apparently since there was a knock at the door. "Its open." She yelled, just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened and Harry stepped in. He looked at Ginny and stood just inside the doorway, with his mouth open a little. Ginny stared back at him, with one of her eyebrows a little above the other, in a questioning look. "Are you here to wake up Hermione? Because she's going to be up in a minute anyways!" She asked and answered. Harry still stood there, looking stupid, until Ginny walked up to him and waved her hand in his face. "Hello?" She said.  
  
"Oh, um, sorry Ginny. Yes, I was coming to wake up Hermione. You, you look nice!" He told her. She did one of those, 'ya whatever' smiles. You know, with out any teeth and the bottom lip goes over the top teeth, and your eye's kind of squint with your eyebrows up. Harry seemed to think that this was the 'oh thank God he finally noticed me because I'm in love with him' smile, since he said. "Oh, Ginny, you didn't do this for me did you? Because I can't be interested in you that way. Your Ron's little sister, and he's my best friend. Believe me, if you were any other girl!"   
  
Ginny tightened her lips. "You thing I changed my looks" 'Which I totally didn't, because I look exactly the same, but I'm not going to tell him that' She added to herself. "Because I'm in love with you." She said. Not really a question, just repeating what he said. 'God he's really self centred. I really don't like him.' She was getting really angry, and that feeling in the pit of her stomach was getting strong. "Oh that's right." She said sarcastically. "I am in love with you. I want you. I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."   
  
Harry's eyes squinted a little. "You got that line from a movie." He said and looked at her funny.  
  
"That's right! I did. Now would you like to know the ten things I hate about you?" She shot at him, her voice raising with every word.  
  
"Don't get mad at me because I'm rejecting you!" Harry half yelled right back. He didn't want her brother or Hermione to hear this.  
  
"Oh you are so self centred." She poked him. "I was never in love with you Potter." She spat. "Before my first year I only asked Ron repeatedly if you were really his friend because I thought you were just a myth, or had died along with your parents! Unfortunately I was wrong." She walked over to her trunk. "Oh, and that Valentine that I had supposedly given you! It wasn't from me, it was from Creevey! He's a poof, and after your package." She looked down. 'Holy shit, I think he's hard!' She smirked.  
  
"Ginny, I can't believe your saying this! I thought we were friends!" Harry apologized.  
  
"Oh, we're friends are we?" She walked up to him. They were centimetres away from each other. Their noses almost touching. She looked right into his eyes. He looked kind of happy. She stood up on her tippy toes and placed her arms around his broad shoulders. Tousling his hair, she ran her lips over his, he closed his eyes. She leaned into him, and could feel his erection get even harder. Her lips went up to his ear, and she licked the bottom part then whispered. "Do you normally get this hard for a friend?" she asked, and pulled away, standing in front of him again. "Because I don't think miss head girl over there, would approve it you got a boner every time you talked to her." She waved her arm in Hermione's general direction.  
  
Harry sucked in some air. "Ginny" He said, through gritted teeth. He grabbed her waist and forced her back up against him, and slammed his lips down an her. His tongue automatically entered her mouth. With out removing his lips he did a 180 and had her sitting on the dresser. No matter how hard or forcefully he kissed her he wasn't gaining any response. He could feel her arm soft against his chest. He grabbed her bottom, and pulled her right up against him, so she could feel how much he wanted her right now.   
  
'Wow, Harry's a really good kisser.' Ginny thought. 'But Draco's better.' She pushed Harry back with all of her force and pushed herself back a little on the dresser top. "So, it was you that wants me, not the other way around!" Ginny smirked. "Sorry Harry, but I'm taken! Your have to find someone else!" She did a fake sigh. "How will you ever live without me?" Now she was mocking him.   
  
"Your not taken!" Harry spat at her. "I haven't seen you with anyone all summer, or writing any letters." He seemed very smug at this moment.  
  
"Sorry to bust your bubble buddy, but you haven't seen me at all this summer." Ginny replied. She hopped off the dresser and pushed Harry back.  
  
"Fine then, tell me who it is that your dating!" He demanded.  
  
"No." She replied. "If I tell you, then you'll tell Ron, Ron will tell mum, mum will get angry, and Ron will try to break me and him up by fighting with him, and Ron will spend the entire year in the hospital wing." Ginny explained. "So really I'm just looking out for me dear brothers welfare." She added.   
  
She looked over Harry's shoulder. "Good morning Hermione." She yelled. "Oh and Harry! You might want to do something about that." She said quietly motioning to his pants. "A cold shower maybe?" She offered and walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
'Well, that was a good start to the day.' She thought.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, and dragged her into the nearest closet. She had just arrived, and Draco snatched her out of the crowd coming through the door. She took his hand willingly and ran with him down the hall. Once closing the door and locking it, he kissed her hard out of passion and lust. He'd been looking forward to this since he left her in the alley. His hands were undoing her buttons. She wasn't so patient, and ripped his shirt off. She pulled at his belt until it came undone, her lips kissing his collar bone, as he nipped at her neck. His pants went to the floor along with his underwear. His shirt had been discarded behind him. She was still wearing her shirt, it was just undone, revealing her black sporty bra. He pushed her against the was and captured her lips once again. His hands traveled up her thighs, under her skirt, and he pulled down her panties, she kicked them aside, and straddled him.  
  
After positioning her properly, he thrust into her. Hearing her beginning gasp only made him want her more, so he went faster. She had never had this good of sex. He just knew every place that made her shudder with pleasure. She was moaning crazily, getting louder and louder as he went faster. Her nails were starting to dig into his back, and it was hurting. "Mmm, Ginny" He said, closing his eyes.  
  
But when he opened them again, Ginny wasn't there. All he saw was the ceiling. 'It was a dream.' He sighed and looked down. 'Fuck Ginny, look what your doing to me!' He threw back his sheets and headed straight for the bathroom.  
  
He turned on the shower. 'I should probably have a cold one. But its already to cold in here!' He stepped into the warm shower and rested his head on his arm leaning against the shower wall. The water was rushing down his back. He looked down at his erection and closed his eyes, thinking of Ginny he reached down, eyes still shut, and grabbed his penis, rubbing it up and down, imagining it was Ginny doing it. His image of her had her school uniform on, like in his dream. With his mind he removed each article of clothing, one at a time. His hand was rubbing faster with every article removed. He began groaning, feeling the pleasure he was trying to emit on himself. His hand grasped tighter, as his other hand balled up into a fist. In his mind Ginny was now naked. She looked perfect. He remembered his dream, and the moans that Ginny let escape her mouth. And the way she said his name in ecstasy. His breathing picked up, and his hand was moving up and down his shaft extremely fast. He growled as her finally released.   
  
He let out a relieved sigh and his hand movements slowed and his breathing regulated. He finished off his shower and tied the towel around his waist. He looked at the clock. 11:00. It was still another. Seven hours until Ginny was due to arrive. 'Great, now I have to write that stupid N.E.W.T exam.' He shrugged and quickly got dressed. Then left to go to the Headmasters office.  
  
A/N: Wow, this chapter exhausted me, I bet it did for you too. Well, at least that's what I was aiming for. Yet again the fucking power went out, halfway through this chapter. W/e I finished it. Oh, and I might not update for a long time, like a month, cause I'm going on vacation, and I don't want my relatives finding out I write smut. Oh and I better get reviews, cuz I need to know that I'm a good writer in order for me to keep going. 


	10. Train and wreck

Harry was avoiding eye contact with Ginny on the ride to the train station. But Ginny was going out of her way to drive him crazy, whether it was whispering something in his ear, or 'accidentally' placing her hand on his leg or arm. She loved torturing him, 'it's all going to backfire though!' She thought. She didn't know how, but eventually, the 'Boy-who-lived' was going to get back at her for her rubbing it in his face that he wanted her, but couldn't have her.  
  
When she got into the kitchen that morning, she was surprised to see Charlie, and the Twins, along with Ron, standing near the back door. She shrugged and grabbed some breakfast. When the water turned on, Ron looked over and started yelling at her about her appearance. She didn't mind Ron telling her she was too young to look like this. Really, it was quite the opposite. It just meant that she was attractive, and sexy as hell. Sure, she wanted to rip his heart out, and let him watch as she fed it to a dog, because he was telling her what to wear. But hey, an ego booster isn't the worst thing you can get in the morning. Despite the fact that Harry had already given her a large one. 'Bloody Wanker.' She thought as the twins joined in on Ron's debauchery of her.  
  
Now she was on the other side of the barrier. 'I hate this place.' She thought. Looking around she noticed a few people in her year, they were laughing and hanging out with their friends who they probably hadn't seen all summer. 'I hate them.' Everyone around her was smiling, and happy. 'What is there to be so happy about? We're going to school! They should be frowning and sulking off to find a compartment.' She pierced her lips and took off to the luggage carrier as fast as the trolley would go. Upon arriving she hefted up her trunk and tried to place it in the open doors, but it was too heavy and she lost her balance. She closed her eye's and braced for impact, she knew she would fall to the floor with a big thunk, and everyone would turn their head and look at her with either pity or amusement in their faces.   
  
But she didn't hit the floor. Arms wrapped around her so that she wouldn't fall. The person, who was obviously a guy and tall had caught her as she was stumbling. "Ginny, it wouldn't hurt if you asked for help once and a while, you know!" The guy told her. He put one hand on her back as he reached to take some of the weight off her arms. Taking the trunk from her he put it in the carrier and turned to face her.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe how much this guy had changed over the years, not just years, but the summer had done a lot for him. She gave him the up and down with a smile on her face. Yes, that's right a smile. He was wearing faded blue jeans, and a rather tight black shirt. His hard, shaped chest could be seen a little, Ginny wanted to drool. His arms were muscular, but not to the extent that you can see his veins. She finally got to his face. His chubby little cheeks were no more. He has a square jaw and high cheek bones. His sun kissed skin colour was making his eyes seem even more blue. And his once mousy type hair is now grown to the point of shagginess. All in all, he was hot. "Damn your hot" She said thinking out loud.   
  
He grinned at her. "Glad that you think so!" He replied. "Your not exactly lacking in the sexy department either!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Thanks Colin." She said sarcastically. "Where's your camera?" She asked, sounding a bit rude.   
  
Colin took her by the arm, in a friendly way, and led her to the passenger cabins. "Ginny, I know that we haven't talked for a long time." He patted her hand. "But I would think that you would have noticed that I haven't worn that ridiculous camera around my neck for two years." he jumped into the doorway of the train, and held his hand out to help her out.  
  
She took it, and pushed off the ground. "Sorry Colin. If it helps, I stopped noticing everything about everyone a long time ago." She admitted. "Did you know that Russell got her nose fucked with?" She asked, as she watched the girl through the window.  
  
"Her nose has been like that since five months ago when her friend got mad at her for dating a crush or some stupid thing." Colin told her. "Grabbed two books in the library and slapped them together with her nose in between them." He opened up a cabin, and found it to be empty. They both walked in. "You weren't lying then!" He shrugged. "Any reason why you 'stopped noticing'?"   
  
"Not really I guess." Ginny said. "I kind of just started hating the world. Everyone was so happy and I didn't see what there was to be happy about. They go to class, and they do their homework, and they go to sleep. Where's the fun in that. They're fucking robots, programmed to to the exact same thing over and over and over. Its boring!" She fumed.   
  
"Wow" Colin said. "Your different than I thought you were."   
  
Ginny stared at him. 'Good or bad?' She wondered. He was looking at her like Chris always did. Like she was fresh meat that he wanted, but wanted from another girl. 'I think I might be able to get along with this guy!' Ginny smiled. "So why did you decide to come and talk to me?" She asked.  
  
"I saw all the guys staring at you as you rushed by, and thought I'd help you out before they got to you, didn't seem like you were in the mood to be bothered!" He replied. "You know Potter was staring pretty intensely!"  
  
"That's because I rejected him this morning. Saint Potter thought I changed my image for him. What a egotistical prick." She spat looking out the window.  
  
"Hmm, I like your temper. 100% Weasley that's for sure." He sighed. "So, Ginny, what did you want to do until we get to Hogwarts?" Ginny shrugged. "Wanna play poker?" He asked pulling out a deck of cards.  
  
"What are we gunna play for?" Ginny asked smiling evilly.  
  
Just then the door slid open, "Anything off the trolley dears?" The snack lady asked. They turned their heads towards each other and laughed.   
  
"Candy it is." They said together.

"Parkinson what are you doing here?" Draco yelled. He was standing in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Pansy was on the other side of the room, by the entrance.  
  
"Oh, Drakie, this is where you've been staying? Your father has been so worried! Why did you leave? Did you forget that you were about to get the mark? Why would you have missed that? Do you want to see mine?" She walked over to him. "We could go to your room, and I could show you! We have three hours until the rest get here!" Seh licked her lips and gave him a suggestive smile, which looked more like she was going to fart.  
  
Draco felt vomit in the back of his throat. "Why" he asked "Would I want to fuck you? Your disgustingly girly, smell bad, have the same grades as Goyle and Crabbe, don't know how to dress properly, and have slept with half of the male population of Hogwarts." She took a step or two back, her eyes were getting glossy. "And what those guy were thinking was far beyond me! Tell me Parkinson, can you spell desperation?" He smirked. "If you don't mind, ugly blonde bimbo, I was just about to leave, ALONE." He stalked behind her to the door. She had started sniffling. 'Good, maybe she'll hate me now and never come near me again.' He smirked as he exited.   
  
Walking down the hall to the kitchen, he passed the wall that held the secret room behind it, and thought of Ginny. 'God, the time is going to go by fast.' He tickled the pear. 'it's a good thing that the kitchens are so close!'   
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you." Professor Snape said. "I needed to tell you that you were made Head Boy, and will be moving into your own room on the fifth floor, the portrait of Phillis the Brave is your entrance. I wasn't told who the Head Girl is yet, but you and her will meet after the feast to decide on the password. Your things are being moved as he speak. As well, your new books that were mailed to the Headmasters office have been put in your room. See you at the feast." And he exited. He spoke in monotone the entire time.  
  
'Cheery man that is, extremely social.' Draco thought rolling his eyes.  
  
If anyone thought that Snape was generous to the Slytherin's then they were sadly mistaken. He hated them. Every night he would go into the common room with a list of people who had done something wrong in his classroom, or in the hallways. He never deducted points because he wanted to see his house win the cup, but his detentions were brutal.  
  
Draco sat down on the couch that lay five feet away from the miniature replica of the great hall. He closed his eye's and groaned. 'This means I'll have to go to dinner.' He opened his eye's. 'Then again, it also means I have my own room!' He grinned widely at the thought of how much time he and Ginny could spend in there. His old room had seven beds in it. There were a lot of seventh year guys in Slytherin. All the other houses had less. Ravenclaw only had three. 'My own room! Wonder what it looks like?'Ginny moaned and leaned back against the bench behind her. She'd whipped Colin's butt at poker. Unfortunately it meant that she'd eaten a lot of candy. "Ginny, its almost time for us to arrive, we should change." Colin told her. He was smiling at her state. Ginny flipped him the bird. He laughed. "Well, I guess it was really me that won wasn't it?"  
  
Ginny stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to walk this off." She said. "Don't leave the cabin, or some one will walk in and take it. I'm going to go get my uniform."   
  
She walked down the hall and through the gap between carriages to get to the caboose, and reach her trunk. 'Looks like I might actually have some one to hang out with this year.' She thought. The past few years she never talked with her roommates, or anyone in her class. Generally, at school, the only people she talked to were the guys who asked her out, or her brother, and his friends. 'So now its Colin, and Draco. Of course the Draco thing isn't going to last. We're just too different.'   
  
Unfortunately the many years of learning that Malfoys and Weasleys don't mix had gone straight to her head. 'I'm just a notch in his bed post, and I guess he's pretty much the same to me.' She sighed. It seems that her, just like every other girl, wanted someone to be there for her. 'I'm going to grow up and be all alone with a bunch of cats. Too bad I don't like cats!'  
  
She got to the end of the passenger carriers and past through the middle part, connecting the pieces of the train. She opened the door, and came wall to wall with many, many trunks. 'Everyone else was smart enough to take their clothes with them.' She found a little trail around all of the trunks and tried to find hers. But stopped half way around the corner after hearing some moans. She giggled to herself. 'People sound so stupid when their having sex.' She smiled, but that smile turned into a smirk. 'Hmm, I wonder who's night I ruin.' She listened a bit longer.  
  
"Oh, oh, harder, mmm, Blaise, oh, your so good at this." The girl said. Ginny almost laughed out loud. 'Ha ha it's Blaise Zabini, and some girl.' She looked around her, and spotted her trunk, nothing was on top of it. Quietly, she pushed open the lid and snatched her uniform. Their groans were getting louder, and Ginny was trying real hard nit to laugh. She made her way to the door, with her outfit in hand and jumped through, just as they had finished up.  
  
'Actually, that wasn't so bad of a place for them to pick.' She admitted to herself. 'No one ever goes in there!' She growled a bit. 'Why didn't I think of that last year.' She recalled the incident in the bathroom on the train. There was one in each section, her and some Ravenclaw guy that was two years older than her were trying to have some casual sex, when everyone kept banging on the door to get in. It was extremely annoying. They ended up not doing it until two or three days later, when they knew they wouldn't be interrupted. He didn't really know who she was, which was good because then she wouldn't have him scared of her brothers and all. After they fucked, he didn't talk to her for a month. She didn't care, it was just a fling anyways. But the guy thought that she thought that it was a serious commitment to have sex, so he did this whole, obviously rehearsed, speech, about how they were broken up, and he didn't see them going anywhere, but he wanted to try. She heard him talking, but she wasn't really listening. The window was right behind him, and the Slytherin Quidditch team was just finishing practise. Malfoy was covered in sweat, she recalled wanting to lick it off him. (AN: 0,) She only heard the only heard the last part, about how he was sorry that he hadn't talked to her, he was just busy, but he wanted to give it another try, then she pieced together everything. Ginny laughed at her comeback. 'Whoa, Buddy, I don't know what it is that you thought that was, but it sure as hell wasn't a life long commitment. It was more of a five minute one.' She said checking out his package. 'Did you really think that I would still want you after that horrible performance?' She paused, he didn't say anything. 'No, I didn't think so! So why don't you come find me after you've learned how to properly please a girl.' She patted him on the shoulder and walked off.  
  
Now that guy was gone, he hadn't bothered her after that . Some of his friends were listening in, and she knew that they had teased him mercilessly about it. 'Good.' She thought. She popped into the bathroom to change, and had just gotten in there when someone knocked on the door. She changed quickly and popped back out. Some girl was standing in front of her, reeking of sex, and had a really stupid grin on her face. "Hi" She said. "I just had sex with Blaise Zabini, and oh my God, he is the best there is." She was telling this to her as if they were the best of friends. Ginny just shook her head in an 'I don't care' fashion. But the girl continued. "I mean, I've had good! But Blaise is beyond good, beyond great even. I really want to thank the girl that broke that guy in!"   
  
"Your welcome." Ginny said, feeling like she could die of laughter. The bimbo in front of her tilted her head to the side. Ginny fought back the urge to make the loser sign on her forehead. "So now I suppose you need to douche yourself?" She asked her. The stared at her blankly. "You know so that you don't get any of his STD's!" She said slowly. Ginny loved messing with the criminally clueless.  
  
"Oh!" The girl laughed. "I'm a really bad speller."   
  
Ginny bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. "Holy shit!" She said, and waved the girl into the bathroom. Then shook her head at the floor and wandered back to her cabin.AN: Sorry guys, they still haven't had sex yet. I know that's what your looking for, oh come on admit it! W/e I'm the one who's writing it, 'oh I feel so dirty' , laughs just kidding. But really, when a stories rated R don't you think it should be filled with sex, hatred, or something that should be restricted. Not some kissy kissy Nicholas Sparks love story. Cause every time I find a rated r story, I expect hard core restricted shit, stuff that no seven year old 'willing they can read' should ever see, well not ever, but you get it!   
  
Anyways, I wrote this chapter quickly for all of my lovely reviewers that wished me a good time on my vacation. Totally unexpected, but made me blush, and do that whole 'aww they love me' smile. Oh ya. If you've read my earlier comments, then you'd know that the sun is always up, in the summer anyways. Well, today, it was friggin 3 above. Celsius, not Fahrenheit, I don't know the transition, and I don't need to. Anyways, I'm a fuckin ice cube. Mmm, think six days from now. By the by, my friend is a Newfie (Newfoundlander) and calls everyone buddy, i picked up on the habit, so the ravenclaw guy! ya, his name isn't actually Buddy.  
  
I'll see if I can fit another chapter in before I go. They'll do it eventually, but until then I'm making you suffer. Mwah ah ah. 


	11. sexy idiocy

Ginny walked through the huge solid wood doors of Hogwarts with Colin right beside her. He was beginning to be somewhat of a comfort. They walked together to the Great Hall and sat facing the Slytherin table. Her eyes were darting from head to head looking for that gorgeous blonde who had forced her to suffer from withdrawal symptoms for a month. She couldn't spot him.  
  
She saw Blaise. He was staring at her. He smiled and raised a suggestive eyebrow, she flipped him off. 'Why am I even bothering? He's just another guy. All we'd do is have sex and get bored of each other! I could do that with anyone! I could do that with Colin!' She thought. Her eyes wandered down the table. 'He's not there.' She moved to the Ravenclaw table. 'Little Davies is looking good this year. He's all grown up.' She smirked. She noticed all the guys Davies was talking to weren't that bad either. Onto the Hufflepuff table. 'No one of interest.'  
  
Looking down her own table she caught sight of Ron. He was talking to Hermione. Harry was looking down at his thumbs. 'Loser.' Then she saw the guy beside Harry. 'Hello there.' She purred in her head. She tapped Colin on the shoulder. "Colin is that Dean Thomas sitting beside Harry?"  
  
"Gees, Ginny. I would think you could recognize your own ex!" He teased.  
  
"Shut up Colin." She laughed. "I haven't looked at him for a long time." She stole another glance. "When did he get so hot? I mean, he wasn't that bad when I went out with him, he wasn't that much of a kisser, and he was really insecure. A little too soft, you know? But still… Now….Yummy." She commenced staring.  
  
"Aww, I thought I was going to be the guy of your dreams. And now its Dean? Ginny how could you?" He fake pouted.  
  
"Sorry Colin. I promise to squeeze you into my dreams somehow. But right now there filled with steamy bedroom scenes, and I don't think I want your head popping up in them."  
  
"Again I say, you are so much different than I thought you were." He laughed. "Whenever you need a run through of what it would be like for me to be in the bed, just holler."  
  
Ginny grabbed him by the cheeks and gave him a big kiss. "Well that's just the sweetest thing anyones every said to me!" She sarcastically told him.  
  
Colin laughed. "Please Ginny." He said. "How do you expect me to get any of these girls with you kissing me at the diner table?" He pointed to the girls at the end of the table.  
  
Ginny looked over and laughed, then the first years came in.

Draco had been the last to enter the great hall before the first years. He took his seat between blaise and martin Flint, Marcus Flints little brother.  
  
"Hello Draco." Blaise said, his eyes never leaving the Griffindor table.  
  
"Who's life are you plotting to ruin this year?" Draco questioned, noting Blaise's fascination with their opposing house table.  
  
"A rather delicious looking feisty little redhead." He replied simply.  
  
Draco's eyes shot over to the Griff's table and stopped Ginny. She was talking with a rather good looking guy in her year. Draco's hands clenched under the table, and his teeth. She'd changed her hair. It looked hot. "Why the Weaslette?" He managed to utter. He knew why, but Blaise didn't know he knew.  
  
"To watch her brother blow-up. And Potter. He's been looking at her an awful lot. Potters developed a crush, how cute." He mocked.  
  
Draco knew it was really because she had embarrassed him at that club, but what he said could be half right. Draco knew he loved a challenge. And Potter wants her? He looked at Potter. Indeed his eyes were darting her way a lot, he saw his mouth go slack, and looked over to Ginny. She was kissing that guy beside her.  
  
Draco grabbed his fork absent mindedly. Never taking his eyes off Ginny. She was laughing with the guy now. She didn't laugh with him. 'A month and a half! She couldn't stay away from someone for a month and a half! I'm gunna kill her. Or worse, help Blaise get her.' He thought.  
  
One of the first years had been sorted into Slytherin and the table was cheering, but Draco's eyes stayed on Ginny. 'She knows I'm right here. How could she?' He was shooting daggers at her. She finally broke away from talking and looked over at him. Her face held no emotion. She was simply staring at him.  
  
Draco felt a nudge in his side. "What?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, but your hurting your poor fork!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked in bewilderment. He looked at his hand, and in his open palm was his fork. Bent to a 90 degree angle. Draco scowled and discarded it, and proceeded in watching the sorting.'What's wrong with Draco?' Ginny asked herself as she walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts that night. 'He looked ready to kill.' She bit her lip in confusement.  
  
Walking through the corridors at night was becoming some what of a habit. She hated her roommates, and they hated her. 'Probably just jealous.' she thought. Whether she gets caught out after curfew or not it didn't really matter. At least in detention she'd have something to do. And most of the times she got caught it was by filch who didn't mind her and just kept going, or by some male prefect, in which case she'd charm her way out of it. But no one was patrolling tonight, well, filch was, but he was in the dungeons.  
  
She walked down another empty corridor, until a hand shot out of an alcove and pulled her in. She was prepared to scream bloody murder, but the hand went over her mouth and she was pressed up against the wall.  
  
She finally got a look at who it was, and he removed his hand. "Gee, Draco I figured you liked it hard but --"  
  
"What were you thinking?" He cut her off. "Kissing that guy in the Great Hall. Are you too much of a whore to stay away from guys for a month?"  
  
Ginny's mouth hung open. 'I didn't kiss anyone in the…Did he just call me a whore?'She asked herself. She slapped him across the face. "If I'm a whore then so are you Malfoy. And I did not kiss anyone in the Great Hall. You told me to stay away from guys, and that's what I did." She told him. "Except for Chris and Colin. But their just friends!" She added. "Oh shit! Colin." She realized. Draco was still holding her against the wall, his cheek now a little red. "Grr, Draco!" She scolded. "Colins just a friend, I was messing around with him you idiot. It didn't mean anything!"  
  
Draco was fuming. 'She slapped me! No one slap's me!' He thought. 'But that guy was just a friend.' He paused. 'She looks hot when she's angry.' Her hair was in a perfect mess against the wall, her lips were beautifully red and full, extremely inviting, and her chest was heaving, The look in her eye's was a mix of anger and desire. 'Oh fuck it! This one can slide. I've waited long enough.'  
  
He put his hand behind her head and pulled her face to him. She instinctively moved her body too him. But he took a step forward and pushed her back up against the wall. With his hand cupping her face he traced circles on her cheek with his thumb. Meanwhile licking her bottom lip to beg entrance. An instant coolness befell his tongue as some of her watermelon lip gloss came off. She opened up, and he slipped it in, exploring all the familiar places he'd missed.  
  
Ginny's heart beat was racing as Draco consumed her mouth. She let her hands slip down to his butt, and squeezed it, pulling him hard against her. She needed him to get as close to her as humanly possible.  
  
After a minute Draco had to pull back for air. Ginny tilted her head back, with her eye's shut, breathing hard. She left an exposed neck, and Draco took it as an opportunity. He licked in circles on her sweet tasting skin, and nibbled. Ginny gripped him tighter and moaned.  
  
His warm tingue was soothing her newly bruised neck. "Oh my God." She moaned. He slipped his hand under her shirt, and beneath her bra. She could feel herself getting wet. ' Oh God, take me now.' She wanted to scream.  
  
Her moaning was driving him insane. He was getting harder with every moan that left her beautifully swollen lips. He went to kiss her again. Trying to give him time to control himself. He used his full weight to drive her into the wall. Attempting to feel every bit of her.  
  
She felt his bulge against her, and instinctively rocked against him. A loud groan protruded from the back of his throat. "Take me now." She told him between kisses.  
  
"Not here."  
  
Ginny let out a small cry. "I need you right now!"  
  
Draco stepped back. "No." he told her. "Not here."  
  
Ginny gave a frustrated moan. She reached up her skirt and pulled off her panties, then stepped up to Draco and undid his belt. "Yes! Right here." She told a stunned Draco.  
  
She had just undone his top button when his hand stopped her. "Follow me." He picked up her underwear and stuffed it into his pocket. He dragged her down the hallways to the secret room on the fifth floor. A desperation driven Ginny followed him down the hundreds of steps.  
  
They reached the room, and Draco turned to face her. "This room, is ours."  
  
Ginny didn't ask any questions. The room was amazing, and she wanted to look around. But she had business to finish. Ginny continued undoing his pants, and Draco helped her skirt off. The rid of their shirts, and Draco pulled Ginny to him to undo her bra, and he threw it to the side. They both looked at the naked other for half a second and went into another kiss.  
  
He picked her up and they crash landed on the bed. Their lips never separating. The sheets felt good against Ginny's naked body. Draco pushed himself off her, and slid his hands down her sides. "Mmm, come on Draco. I want you now." She almost whispered.  
  
The magic words. He lay himself on top of her once again taking her lips with his, and pushed open her thighs by sliding his leg in between hers. He thrust himself inside her. She let out a loud moan and gripped his back tightly.  
  
She was so warm and wet inside, and the way she clenched and unclenched her thigh muscles with his every thrust, and raised her hip in the process was driving him crazy. He went faster, and buried himself in her neck. He had to bite down on her shoulder to stop himself from screaming in ecstasy. Her vaginal walls were closing around his penis as she orgasmed. "Mmm, Draco, oh, I'm gunna cum." She moaned, and dug her nails into his back.  
  
Draco was much in the same position. His thrusts slowed and became more thorough, as he tried to savour this feeling. Delaying the inevitable as he released himself with a loud groan.  
  
He relaxed on top of her, as Ginny gave one last raise of her hips. An explosion had just gone off in her head. She ran a hand through her hair, to try and cool off. Draco rolled off her and tried to regain himself. "That was, the best sex, I've ever had." She let out in short gasps.  
  
Draco grinned before replying "Me too."  
  
Ginny turned onto her side, facing him, with a newfound giddiness. "Lets do it again."  
  
AN: They finally fucked!!! WAHOO. Its what you wanted right??? Ah, I'm so proud of myself. I wrote this on vacation, on the plane actually. It was hard to stop smiling on that flight!!! Ha ha ha. Anyways. Review!! 


	12. Bedroom, boredom, and banisters

Ginny lay on her side. It was about seven in the morning. The clock was right in front of her. But it was the type with the hands on it. 'Muggle clocks are so much better. Digital all the way.' She thought. 'The classes start up again today. Oh what a happy thought.' She looked around the room Draco had pulled her into last night. There was no time to admire the room then. Why would she? Draco was in front of her naked then! But now he was asleep beside her, again.  
  
She smiled at how accommodating this room was. The fire place, the sofa's, the mini bar, and the bathroom was peeking out behind one of the bookshelves. And the bed. Well, it was huge. And it didn't squeak, like other beds. 'This bed was made for fucking, and that's what it will do! One of these days this bed is going to fuck all over you.' Ginny sang in her head. 'Wait that doesn't work! What ever.'  
  
Ginny rolled over and stared at her prince charming, all pretty and all clad in, well, nothing. 'He's so gorgeous.' Draco was breathing steadily. She watched the rise and fall of his chest. 'Why is everything he does so sexy?' She asked herself. She placed a hand on his shapely upper half. He was warm, and smooth. She closed her eye's and played the image of Draco twenty minutes ago. He was holding her tight, as they had sex (for lack of better definition). She watched him as he rose and fell with every thrust. His eye's were always closed, and his brow scrunched together. Like he was concentrating really hard on making it perfect. She watched the way his hair fell into his face, and smelt its beautiful scent. Ginny pictured all these things.  
  
Draco awoke to the feeling of Ginny's hand on his chest. He kept his eye's closed and listened to her. She let out a sweet humming sound with her breath. He smiled, and opened his eye's. She looked so innocent laying there. A smile on her face, and the sheets down around her waist. Draco placed his right hand on her chest. Her eyes snapped open, she stared at him. "Just returning the favour." He teased. She giggled and hit him playfully. "Good morning." He kissed her.  
  
"A very good morning." She straddled him. "I think we have time enough for one more round before breakfast is served. That's if you don't fall asleep after again."  
  
He took hold of her hips and flipped them over. "I think I can handle it!"  
  
"Does anyone know who was responsible for the muggle world war two?" Professor Binns asked the class. 'Why do we need to know about the muggle wars?' Ginny asked herself.  
  
"Oh, ya, that was, like, Rasputan, right?" A pink lipped Ravenclaw answered.  
  
"Didn't Hitler go to Durmstrang?" Ginny wondered out loud.  
  
"Good job Ms. Wizened. Yes, Hitler." And he droned on. Ginny went back to not listening. Every class she occupied her time by analyzing a different person. The way they put themselves together, how they wrote things down, You can tell what a person is like by the way they handwrite. Like slants, and chicken scratch, the size of their writing, if they half handwrite, half print. She was working on Christina Regatto when Colin elbowed her in the side.  
  
"When did you get back last night?" He teased. "I fell asleep in the common room around two."  
  
"Who's to say I left last night?"  
  
"I know you left last night, I saw you go."  
  
"Okay then, who's to say I came back." She smirked.  
  
"Hmm, I should go out on midnight escapades." Colin wrote some note's down.  
  
"The bells going to ring." She shoved her books in her bag.  
  
"You didn't take any notes today."  
  
"And you accused me of not noticing things. I never take notes Colin."  
  
"Then how do you have the highest mark in the class?"  
  
"I'm a freaking genius." The bell sounded.  
  
Colin and Ginny walked out of the classroom together. Colin pulled her to the side. "I need to ask you something." He said, and they went the opposite way of the class.  
  
"Colin, I think we're far enough away from everyone." Ginny told him after he'd dragged her down five different hallways.  
  
"I just don't want anyone to hear this." He stopped walking and faced her. "Okay, even though we just became friends, we're pretty close right?" he asked. Ginny nodded. "Okay, so if I tell you something, you won't judge me or anything, like you won't spread it around?" Ginny nodded again. "Good, I just don't want you to hear this from anyone else. I'm kind of involved with a Slytherin."  
  
Colin bit his lip and stared at her, waiting for a response. 'Should I play with him or laugh.' Ginny was wondering. 'Play with him.' She put on her angry face. "Your involved with a Slytherin? So not only are you a house traitor, but you did it with the opposing house?"  
  
"Ginny I thought you'd understand!" He was looking worried. "We just met over the summer, and we didn't really know each other, and well, I think I'm in love." Ginny still acted angry.  
  
"Colin." She said through gritted teeth. Then she softened her expression and smiled. "I knew we had a lot in common! I was only kidding." She hugged him.  
  
Colin was flabbergasted. "A lot in common?" He was registering it. "You were with a Slytherin last night?"  
  
"The King himself. If you tell anyone I'll personally see to it that you never reproduce." She warned.  
  
Colin winced. "A Weasley and a Malfoy. Who'd a thunk?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know if it's going to last though. Like you said. A Weasley and a Malfoy. If it does, wahoo, if not, at least he's good in bed."  
  
"Too much information. Come on, we're late for Herbology." He grabbed her small hand and began pulling her back down the halls toward the exit.  
  
Ginny loved running, it excited her somehow. The wind smacking her in the face, and her heart beat picking up. Upon reaching the stairway, Ginny got an idea. She let go of Colin's hand and stared at the banister. "I'm a really good skateboarder." She told him.  
  
"What?" He looked at her, then the banister. "Ginny, no."  
  
"I've always wanted to try it!" She grinned wickedly, and put her bag on the ground, and pulled out her wand. A simple spell transfigured it into a skateboard. She picked it up and ran halfway down the hallway. She turned around and ran towards the banister and threw the skateboard down and jumped on it. She got on, and kicked against the ground for more speed. Colin was yelling at her to stop. She wasn't listening. She reached the banister and ollied her way onto it. "Wahoo." She yelled. She concentrated on balancing herself, There were four flights of stairs to go down, and a lot of turns. Her heart did one of those weightless leaps. She felt so free. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. The danger of this was way in the back of her mind.  
  
Right now her eye's were wide, and she was biting her lip in concentration, and trying to hold back another yell. She came to the first gargoyle blocking her way. She grabbed the bottom of the board, and grabbed onto the guys head to swing herself around and go down the next stretch. She heard Colin's distant yell, and she started laughing. But had to stop so that she didn't topple over. She streamed through the next three levels and came to the bottom and prepared for the finale. But halfway down she saw the seventh year Slytherin and Griffindor's coming around the corner. They hadn't noticed her coming yet. "Ginny!" Colin yelled.  
  
Ginny spotted Draco, and flew right at him. Her board went off to the side, and she landed on him. He attempted to catch her, but she knocked him down. He was flat on his back, and she was straddling him. "Como estad?" She asked in Spanish. Grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"This looks familiar." He said quietly.  
  
"Ginny." Shrieked a voice behind her. Ginny winced at the voice. She looked behind her and saw Hermione. "Detention, I don't know what you were thinking, never do that again."  
  
"And get off Malfoy." Ron chipped in.  
  
Ginny grinned wickedly at Draco. "No, I kind of like it here." Ron pulled her off.  
  
"Ginny, don't you EVER do that to me again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Colin yelled at her.  
  
"Oh stop being so melodramatic, you sound like my mother." Ginny teased.  
  
Colin smiled at her. "You are in big trouble, late for class, skateboarding down banisters, sexually harassing the Head Boy." Colin trailed on, pushing her to the door.  
  
"Hey, its not harassing if the Head Boy likes it." She smirked, and turned to wink at him. "Bye." She yelled at everyone, and laughed with Colin.  
  
The seventh years gawked at the two as they left. Draco heard low wolf whistles, and a couple of "The Weasley girl got hot". 'She's all mine.' He thought.  
  
Hermione came up to him. "Will you watch her in Detention tonight? I have tutoring."  
  
"Sure thing Mudblood, now don't stand so close." He walked away. 


	13. NO

"So after we get our dresses we can go and get manicures! I saw your nails earlier, and I could die from shock at the state of them if I stared long enough. You should seriously take better care of them." Said an ardent voice. "make a mental note of that Ginny...Ginny?"  
  
Ginny snorted awake due to something pushing her arm off the table. "Damn it, that was a good dream!" She glared at her assaulter, an extremely annoying girl her age in Slytherin who has taken a newfound liking in pissing Ginny off. Her name is Angel, and she's a Jessica Simpson wannabe. Whinny and stupid. "Angel." She groaned. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was talking about the Hogsmade trip coming up! We have to go together." She said.  
  
"Is that an order?" Ginny snarled.  
  
"Yes." Angel giggled.  
  
'God, she acts like she's the shit or something. I should tell her she's the shit, she'd think it was an insult!' Ginny laughed out loud at her mental joke. Angel looked at her funny. "Why do we have to go together?" She asked when her laughter subsided.  
  
"Because of the dance coming up, I need you to yes and no my outfit. You totally got hot over the summer, and I need your advice. I mean last year, disaster area." She motioned to Ginny's chest. "And now!" She shrugged.  
  
"Wow." Ginny exclaimed. "I am like, totally, like seriously flattered." She joked. "Ya, we like totally do need to dress each other! I get to be Evening gown Barbie!"  
  
"Okay!" Angel grins, and walks out of the library.  
  
"Shit." Ginny frowned. "Oh fuck it, I'm going to sleep." And she put her head back down.

Draco was flicking his wand back and forth, twirling it in-between his fingers. Hermione was babbling about who gets which night patrol shift. 'This is so boring.' He looked at his watch and groaned. There was still a full hour until his detention date with Ginny. 'What am I going to do about this?' He pondered. ' I really like her, and she is a pure blood, and beautiful, and has really nice eye's, and smart, and knows how to have a good time, and God is she ever rowdy!' A big grin grew on his face. 'She's a keeper for sure.'  
  
"MALFOY"  
  
He looked up. "What" He yelled at the voice disturbing him.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Will you PLEASE pay some attention?" She asked. "Your covering the Friday night shift. So tonight is when you start."  
  
"Tonight? I'm supervising a detention tonight. You should have remembered, you handed it out. Pay some more attention!" He smirked.  
  
"No. You still are the only one needing to pay attention. I already said that Snape will be supervising tonight. There were a lot of students found out of their rooms last night, and it's too many for any of us to handle, so the Professor will do it."  
  
Draco slumped down in his seat. 'Damn'  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
Draco and Ginny had both tried to get close to each other constantly, but something was always getting in the way. Ron was always talking to her, probably because of all the attention she was getting lately. Draco always had either Hermione, or one of the professors in his face, and his work load was a lot larger this year. They just couldn't find any time to talk to each other. The closest they ever got after the banister incident was when Ginny was in Care of Magical Creatures, and Draco was walking by with his Herbology class, he half walked straight for her, but her eye's got wide, and he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Ginny? Who are you going to the dance with? I mean it's next week!" Colin asked.  
  
"I'm going stag, unless you want to escort me!" She said questioningly.  
  
"I have a date, sorry." Ginny's mouth opened a little. "I'm not telling you who, you'll just have to wait and see." He shrugged. "Anyways, did you want to do something tonight? I feel like going out, there's a little club about a kilometre away, it's always crowded."  
  
"Sure, but won't wonder woman get a little iffy about her guy and me going to a club together?"  
  
"No I explained to her about you and me, just friends."  
  
"For sure then. I'll go get ready, and I'll meet you by the witch with the hump in twenty minutes." And she ran up stairs.  
  
Twenty minutes later:  
  
Colin was leaning against the wall in a little alcove made for the witch's statue. Ginny knew the password, he didn't. He was trying to stay as out of sight as possible. The Head boy was on patrol on Fridays, and he was the last person Colin wanted to be caught by.  
  
He caught sight of some red hair around the corner. "Finally" he sighed. But he heard some voices. Ginny's and some guys. "Shit, she's been caught by Malfoy."  
  
"Just go away!" Colin heard faintly from Ginny. Then a little sequel, then Malfoy gave a muffled groan of pain. Then Ginny came running around the corner towards him, and mumbled the password, and they crawled through the passage. Ginny didn't say anything, but her breathing was pretty heavy, like she was scared.  
  
Ginny was ahead of him, and opened up the cellar door. Colin stopped her before she reached for the door knob. "Ginny, what did he do?"  
  
"You saw who it was?" She asked him. Colin looked directly at her. Her amber eye's looked so deep, and sad.  
  
"It was Malfoy." He stated. "And you kneed him!" Colin chuckled.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't Malfoy! Draco wouldn't hurt me." Colin looked at her curiously. "It was Potter." 


	14. night out

"Why would Potter want to hurt you?" Colin asked "It's my fault." Ginny said, she was close to tears.

"The day that we left for the train I was mad at him for accusing me of loving him, so I was teasing him about getting a hard-on for me, and he's been glaring at me ever since. This is the first time he's acted on his hatred though."

"Oh" Colin was fighting back laughter. "I'm starting a mental picture here. Ha, Harry Potter getting shot down by poor, sweet, innocent little Weasley… Beautiful!" Colin smiled at her sincerely. "You did send him a Valentine in first year, didn't you?"

"No, that wasn't me, it was Cho, the stupid bitch, I really hate her" Ginny snarled.

"That wouldn't be jealousy would it?" He hinted.  
"I'm not jealous of Cho, I just hate the way she acts, like she's the shit and everyone should feel sorry for her loosing Cedric. My God, she wasn't the only one he'd ever been with!" She shook her head and laughed a little. "Colin, I kind of told Potter that you were a poof, and in love with him, and that you sent that Valentine!" She smiled weakly.  
Colin's eyes grew wide, then he grinned suspiciously. "I could have some fun with that!" "Ohh, ohh" Ginny was getting excited. "Can I be around when your having the fun?" "Sure, well make it a tradition! Lets see who's mind we can mess with tonight." Colin joked.  
"Sounds great, now lets go dance the night away!" She grabbed Colin's hand and pulled him towards the exit door singing 'you make me feel like dancing, I'm gunna dance the night away.'

Draco was making his rounds on the third floor. Not really looking at where he was going. He was too busy devising a plan at how to get alone with Ginny again. 'Every time I see her she's with that Colin friend of hers. She'd better not be cheating on me with him.' He clenched his fists. 'Of course we're not really together. Not yet! that's why I have to be with her again. That and she's super feisty. Four times in one night means something doesn't it? It's not like everyone is up to that standard. I wonder who the first person she…' His thoughts were interrupted by his running into someone.  
"Sorry wasn't looking, Oh it's you!" The person said.  
"Potter, what are you doing out of your house at a time like this" Draco asked in a sweet menacing way. "It's a bit past your bed time isn't it?" "No, not really, I was just going out for a stroll! Lovely night isn't it?" "Glad to know your in such a good mood, because I always like to be the one that bursts your bubble. 10 Points off of Griffindor, and detention all Saturday with Snape." Draco smirked. "Now run back to your house Potter, before you make me too happy." "What, there isn't enough muggle borns to keep you occupied. Torturing is your pass time is it not?" Harry spat at him.  
"No, I've stopped bugging them, besides Granger of course, but I just hate her all together, not solely because of her backround. Now the sooner you get out of my face, the sooner I can get to bed myself, and the less points I dock off of Griffindor in the morning." Harry growled and walked away. "Nighty night" Draco tittled after him. 'Stupid fucking retard.' And Draco carried on his rounds.

Ginny latched arms with Colin on the way back to the castle. They'd only had about two drinks each and were giddy as hell. "I can't believe you made me sing karaoke." Colin laughed. He held an invisible microphone to his mouth. " Can't fight the moonlight." He sang in his best girly voice. Ginny laughed harder.  
"Oh, you loved it admit it, it was the best time of your life." She put on a solemn expression. "All made possible by the Ginny foundation, make your donation today." "Oh, My, God, I soo, have to its for a totally noble cause." Colin joked.  
"I feel like a bird." Ginny let go of Colin, spread her arms out and spun around, then fell over.  
Colin pulled her up. "Oh, right out of the nest. Come on little sparrow, lets get us some sleep." Ginny snorted. "I'm a sparrow" she kept repeating. She let out a deep breath. They walked silently for a minute. "Do you know a girl named Angel, she's in Slytherin." "Wa, why do you ask?" Colin stuttered.  
"She's been bugging me a lot lately, I have to run to get away from her." Ginny said. "Its really annoying." "Oh no." Colin let out. "Sorry, I told her not to bug you." Ginny stopped and stared at him, it wasn't cluing in. "Why, are you friends with her?" she asked.  
"Sort of, well. You know how your seeing a guy from Slytherin, and I'm seeing a girl from Slytherin …" "Ya, I haven't gotten much of a chance to, Whoa." Her mouth dropped. "Angel is your mystery girlfriend?" "Well, nothings wrong with her! She just try's a little hard." "So she's trying to be my friend because I'm your friend." Ginny turned back to face the castle. "Oh no, I'm stuck with her!" She continued walking.  
"She's not that bad!" Colin said defensively.  
"Well of course she's not that bad to you, you get sex out of it! I get to go shopping and get manicures, and have my hair done, and told all the things wrong with my posture. That is the reason I've never had or wanted a female friend." "Come on Ginny, can't you just try a little bit to accept her? For me, and my sex life?" He put on a puppy dog expression. Ginny stared at him a bit. "Fine, I'll put up with her…. Oops." She tripped over a branch. Colin helped her up again. "Looks like it's the comfy bed for me tonight!"

They arrived back at Hogwart's, and Ginny broke apart from Colin and headed to the bedroom with the fifth floor entrance. She found the door, and walked the many steps to the room to find Draco asleep on the couch with a book laying open on his chest. Ginny felt a bubble of happiness rise from her chest to her head, and she couldn't help but smile. 'The perfect end to the almost perfect night.' She looked at how peaceful he seemed and wanted to curl up with him, and hold him forever, having him lock him arms around her. 'I'm in love.' She realized.  
She walked over and took the book away from him and placed it on the floor, then ran her fingers through his hair, it was soft and cool, like the other side of a pillow. She studied his face. The summer tan was fading and his colour looked flush. She ran her hand down this neck and over his broad shoulders. She leaned forward and kissed his nape. His skin felt good on her lips, she nipped at it slightly, not to hard, he seemed to gentle right now.  
Draco felt her hair on his cheek as he came out of his slumber. Still drowsy he whispered her name. She hummed in acknowledgment. Draco became more aware of what she was doing. His left hand fell to her waist. She was still kneeling on the floor. With little effort he raised her so that she lay on top of him. With his eyes still closed he let the feeling of Ginny's sweet lips on his neck emanate through out his whole body.  
The heat from the fire and the comfort of Draco's hand on the waist was making Ginny's body relax into a sleepy state. So she rested her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep.

A/N: I'm back baby. Man I haven't written anything since 6 months ago, something like that. But I shall start again! And I gotta go to work. Right now! I know its short, but hey, at least I posted something. Hum


End file.
